An Unusual Romance
by windycloudcakes
Summary: Nathan is a 19 year old college student who returns home for the summer and meets his 15 year old sister's best friend Haley, who he can't seem to stop thinking about. Nathan's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I will continue to write my other story 25 Cents for Love, but the idea for this story came to me and I didn't want to forget it. It is loosely based on my brother's relationship right now, but with One Tree Hill characters (who I do not own in any way). Anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, please.**

"Hey Nate, wait up."

"Hey Luke, what's up? Did you need something?" I asked once he caught up to me.

"No man, I just wanted to see what you were planning on doing today. We just finished our last basketball practice this year and finals are over. We leave to go back to Tree Hill tomorrow. I was just wondering what you were going to do for our last day of freshman year."

"Luke you're my best friend, but if you are asking me out I have to say no. It just wouldn't be fair to all the girls out there." I joked.

"Haha." He deadpanned. "No. I was just wondering if you wanted to go back and play some NBA Live with me after we finish packing. I mean our dorm room is a mess and we only have a few hours before we have to leave."

"Sure Luke, that sounds fine. I have to go get some boxes but I'll be there a little later."

Lucas Roe and I have been best friends since we were little boys, we are practically brothers. We were on our first basketball team together and instantly bonded through the sport. We both continued to play through high school and got scholarships to play for Duke. It was pretty great to get here our first day of freshman year and find out we were roommates. Now our freshman year is over and we are getting ready to go back home to completely different lives.

We left early the next morning to try to get home in time for breakfast. Luke's mom, Karen, owns her own café and is an amazing cook, so that would be our first stop before heading to our homes. It was about 7:45 and we parked a few spots before the café, hoping to surprise her. Luke walked in just as she was filling someone's coffee mug. When she turned around and saw him, she dropped the container of coffee on the floor, spilling it everywhere, and rushed over to hug him.

"I missed you my boy." She said as she finally pulled away.

"I missed you too ma." Luke replied.

"Nathan, how are you?" She asked, pulling me into a hug too. She was always more of a mom to me than my own mom.

"Hi Karen, I'm good. It's great to see you, and the café smells amazing. You don't happen to have any extra food back there for your favorite college student do you?" I asked, half joking, half serious.

"Hey, man, I'm her favorite college student."

"Ok, Pucas, whatever you need to tell yourself." I joked.

"Calm down boys. I have enough food for both of you. You are my favorite college students after all." She smiled. "Just go find a seat and I'll go make you all the food you can eat."

"Thanks Mom." Lucas said as I rushed over to get the better seat at the counter. He just glared at me.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose." I laughed.

We hung out there for a while but when the lunch crowd came in, we both went home to unpack. This was something I wasn't really looking forward to. Lucas had an amazing relationship with his mom, she raised him herself, but my own family life was slightly different. My parents were always fighting or working. They never paid attention to me, or my younger sister, Brooke. When I got home, I was relieved to find out that they weren't home, and I knew Brooke was at school, so the house was quiet, just the way I like it.

I finished unpacking and noticed that it was about 1:30 so I went outside shoot some hoops. I just couldn't stay away from basketball; it was my one way to escape everything that is messed up in my life. It keeps me calm. I guess I would consider it my own personal form of therapy.

After about a half hour of shooting around I went inside to take a shower and get ready to head over to the high school. I wanted to surprise Brooke by showing up after school.

I always had a great relationship with Brooke, she was my other best friend. When we were younger, she would do everything with me and Luke and we loved having her around. She may be four years younger than us, but we hardly noticed. Some days I swear she is more mature than we are, but we still do our best to protect her. If she ever needs anything, she knows that we will be there for her no matter what. I am so happy that she was there with me growing up, because without her, I would have turned out much worse. I felt bad leaving her to go to school, but we talked a lot and tried to visit when we could. I didn't like knowing that she was alone in our big house while my parents were gone on business trips or working late. She is only 15 and I just want to protect her from the world.

I know that she gets out of school at 3:00, and then she has cheerleading practice. That is when I plan on surprising her.

I waited until about 3:15 to go inside, on the way out of my car, I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Brooke.

_Hey bro. When are you getting here?_

I laughed. Brooke never was very patient especially when she was excited about something. I decided to trick her even though it would probably get me in trouble later.

_Luke and I got stuck here for longer than we expected. We had to deal with some basketball stuff, but we are leaving now. See you in a few hours, sorry._

I quietly snuck into the gym, hiding behind the bleachers. I saw Brooke standing in a group of about four girls. They all looked like they were around her age. I quickly ran up behind her and grabbed her sides, causing her to scream and jump about five feet in the air.

"Hey little sis, keep your voice down. People are going to think you are weird, screaming in public." I laughed.

She just hit my arm a few times. "Nate, that was so not cool. You know how easily scared I am."

" Sorry Brookie. I couldn't resist."

"Whatever, get over here and I hug me." I did as I was told, then tousled her hair, messing it up. She just glared at me as she tried to fix it. "I thought you weren't going to be home for a few hours." She accused.

"Yeah, I lied. I actually got home at 7:30 this morning but Luke and I went to Karen's for breakfast. Plus I really wanted to surprise you." I replied, once again getting hit on the arm. I then noticed two girls standing around us awkwardly. "Hey, Brooke, are you going to introduce me to your friends or continue to be rude?"

"Oh, right sorry. Nate these are my best friends Haley and Peyton. I think you met them a few times last year." I thought back to last year and remembered meeting them, and I knew who they were, but I had never really noticed them before. At least not the way I was noticing Haley now. I just realized how cute Haley really is. That was really strange because well I never thought anyone was cute, I usually just stuck with hot. This girl was different, and I found myself wanting to get to know her better.

"It's nice to meet you both again." I said, shaking both of their hands, but holding Haley's a little longer than I should have. "Alright, I'll let you get back to practice. I'm going to go see Whitey. Brooke do you want a ride home?"

"Um yeah, I usually walk with Haley and Peyton but that sounds good."

"I can take them too. I've got plenty of room in my car."

"Ok, we'll see you later." She said, waving me away.

I had a nice talk with Whitey and went outside to wait for the girls to finish practice. I found myself thinking about Haley. She was beautiful, again I didn't think hot. Something was wrong with me. I mean I could have any girl I wanted. I play basketball for Duke and girls are constantly throwing themselves at me, but Haley seemed different. She had this sweet innocence about her that made me want to see her more often. I don't even care that she is four years younger than me.

"Alright driver boy, get your butt in the car and drive us home. We are all going to hang out at our house so just take us there." Brooke's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Whatever you say Brookie." I replied as they all got into the backseat and started laughing and talking. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Haley's smile. She looked so happy and my heart skipped a beat.

"This is going to be an interesting summer." I mumbled to myself as I pulled into our driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley had gone into the kitchen to make something to eat. So I went and started watching a game on tv, but decided to call Luke at the commercial break.

"Hey man, what's up?" Lucas greeted.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out here. Brooke has some friends over and I'm beyond bored. They are making something in the kitchen and the only game on tv is from last year and I've seen it like five times."

"Well. That depends are they making cookies, because if they are I will definitely come over."

"Man, I don't know what they're making, and we both know you're going to be here anyway. So just stop pretending you're not."

"Fine. I'm already in my car I'll be there soon." The line went dead then.

"Hey Brooke," I yelled, "are you making cookies?"

"Not right now. Why do you want some?"

"Yeah, do you think you could make some?"

"For you, I guess I could make it happen."

"Thanks, you're my favorite sister ever."

"I'm your only sister."

"That doesn't mean you can't be my favorite."

I heard Luke's car pull into the driveway and prepared myself for some screaming.

"Hey Luke." I greeted as he walked in the door. I noticed Brooke peek her head around from the kitchen.

"LUCAS!" She screamed running into his arms and jumping on him. He just hugged her back and spun her around a few times.

"Hey Brooke I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come on, I want you to meet my friends."

"What did I get myself into by coming here?" He asked me as I followed them into the kitchen where Haley and Peyton were still working on the cookies.

"You have no idea." I replied, shaking my head.

"Lucas, these are my best friends, Haley and Peyton."

"It's a pleasure, ladies." He said, shaking their hands, then turning toward Brooke. "I thought I was your best friend Brooke. Am I going to have to replace you as my number one Scott with Nate?"

"No, everyone in this room is my best friend, and that is just the way I like it. You are and forever will be my best friend Luke."

"Well that's good. I really didn't want to replace you because I don't think I could flirt with Luke like you do. I mean I guess I could but I don't think he would enjoy it as much." I laughed. Brooke just pushed me, while Lucas glared and Haley and Peyton laughed. I liked seeing Haley laugh.

"Whatever man." Lucas really couldn't take a joke, yet I still took every opportunity to mess with him.

"So what are you girls up to?" I asked as the room became quiet.

"We are making the cookies that you practically ordered us to make." Brooke replied.

"I would never order you to do anything. Luke said it was the only way he would come over so I was just trying to make everyone happy."

"Lucas, I'm hurt, you didn't want to come over just to see me?" Brooke asked as I laughed at Luke's face.

"What, of course I did. Nate's just messing with you. I was just joking about the cookies, although now that you are making them. I wouldn't say no if you offered me one." Lucas defended himself.

"Oh really?" Brooke asked and he nodded. "Ok then." Brooke grabbed some cookie dough and shoved it in his face. "There you go."

Luke just stood there with cookie dough on his face while the rest of us laughed at him. "Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you open the back door for me?" I did as he asked. When I turned around, Brooke was thrown over his shoulder, protesting, as he started to walk outback, toward the pool. Haley, Peyton, and I ran outside just in time to see Lucas jump in the pool, still holding onto Brooke. Haley and Peyton were laughing so hard that they were distracted from what I was about to do.

Since they were on either side of me, I picked one up with each arm and jumped in the pool with them. They looked so shocked and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"I can't believe you did that." Haley said, still shocked.

"Hey, you're having fun aren't you?" I asked.

"Not yet." She said as she swam closer to me.

"Well we can't have that. What can I do to help?"

"Just stay where you are." She said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay. I can" I started to say but was cut off as she pushed my underwater and swam away to where Peyton was. I came up and everyone was laughing at me. I swam over to where they were all treading water and grabbed Luke in a headlock and we started messing around. Once we finished we looked over at each other and could basically read each other's minds. We had the same plan. As soon as we finished our telepathic conversation, we turned back to the girls and started splashing them.

"Oh, this is war." Peyton yelled as we all started swimming around and splashing each other.

After about thirty minutes of messing around, Luke and I ran inside to get towels and bring them back out for the girls. We all went back inside and changed clothes, Peyton, Haley, and Luke borrowed some while we washed and dried theirs. Then we decided to watch a movie, the girls picked it and we ended up watching Fired Up. I had never seen it before, but I was surprised, it was really good and had some funny moments in it. I could tell that Brooke, Peyton, and Haley had seen it many times because they were quoting pretty much the entire movie.

After the movie finished, everyone went home, but Brooke and I stayed up a little longer, talking and eating ice cream.

"You seem happy Brooke."

"I really am, and I'm even happier now that you and Luke are home. It sucks that I still have another month of school though. That means I don't get to see you as much as I want."

"I know, isn't it great that I'm out of school already? I mean I started school after you this year, and I got out before you. College is awesome."

"Shut up. I don't like you anymore."

"Brookie, you love me. And don't worry, Luke and I will bring you lunch and come visit you at school if we can. We need to make sure there aren't any punks hitting on you. Plus I promised Whitey that we would help him out with the team this year and anything he needs."

"Ok, I like you again, and you don't have to worry about any punks. I can take care of myself."

"Ok, whatever you say, but we will still be watching out for you, just in case."

"Sounds good. She likes you, you know."

"Who?"

"Haley. When you and Luke went to get towels she told me, which means I am breaking some serious best friend rules, but I've seen you looking at her a few times, and you are my brother so I want you to be happy."

"Brooke, she's just got a crush. I don't think anything is going to happen."

"If you say so, but this 'crush' isn't just going to go away."

"Why?"

"Because you, Nathan Scott, are a great guy. You are nice, sweet, friendly, flirty, athletic, charming, and in case you haven't noticed, you were blessed with the same genes that I was. That means you are hot, by the way."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nate, you are like every girl's dream guy. Plus, everyone already loves you. I've never met anyone who has said anything bad about you. Don't ruin that, and don't lead her on if you aren't interested."

I just looked over at her and nodded.

"Are you interested?"

"I honestly don't know Brooke. I do know that I would like to spend more time with her, and she seems like a great girl."

"Ok then, we'll just go from there. I really missed having you here Nate. I love our talks."

"Me too Brooke."

"Well, I'm headed to bed. Goodnight Nate, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Brooke."

I stayed up for a while, thinking about Haley and what liking her could mean. I hadn't admitted it to Brooke yet, but I was starting to like her a little, and that was just from spending half the day with her. Is it even ok for me to like her, I'm 19 and she just turned 15. Plus, I'm going back to school in a few months and will be gone for most of the year even if I am just a few hours away, would we try to make it work if we became a couple? There's so much to think about. I guess I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nate, get up. We're going to Karen's, and then you're taking me to school." Brooke yelled as she jumped on my bed.

"Brooke, I just fell asleep like three hours ago. Can't one of your friends come get you? Or you can walk."

"Nope, we're all too young to drive and I'm not walking in these shoes. So get up."

"Fine, give me ten minutes."

"I'll be in the car."

Eight minutes later we were in the car and on our way to the café.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I _had_ planned on sleeping in. That didn't happen, now I don't really know. I'll probably just hang out with Luke, maybe play some NBA Live or go to the river court."

"Wow, who knew the life of a college student could be so exciting." Her sarcasm was obvious, but I didn't mind.

"Oh, and what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know, I guess there really isn't much you can do during the day huh?"

"Nope, not so much."

"Well, Friday Haley and I are going to this all ages night at Tric. Peyton runs it, so we get in for free. We're VIPs, but I'm sure we can get you on that list if you are really nice to us. You and Luke should come it'll be fun."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. I'll talk to Luke later and see if he wants to go."

"Cool, now let's hurry up and get our breakfast so I can get to school."

It was around 8:30 when I'd dropped Brooke off at school, now I was going to wake Luke up. I figure we can go to the river court and get a workout in. When I walked into his room, he was still asleep, lying on his stomach with a pillow over his face so I decided to mess with him a little.

"Fire!" I yelled, causing him to jump up and run to the door before he realized that I was standing there laughing.

"Why?" He asked glaring at me.

"Because it was funny, man you should have seen your face."

"What do you want?"

"Well, Brooke woke me up early to take her to school. So I figured I would come get you, then we could get a workout in at the river court."

"Fine, but next time, just wake me up. I don't need to start my day with a heart attack."

"Whatever. If it happened to anyone else, you would be laughing right alongside me."

"Let's just go."

We'd been practicing for a while and had started a game just for fun. We were so wrapped up in our game that we didn't hear someone else arrive at the court.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite boy in the world, and Lucas." The voice said, breaking our attention away from the game.

"Rachel?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my best friend. Now he just needs to get his butt over here and hug me."

"Sorry." I said as I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"How've you been Nate?"

"I've been pretty good. I've got basketball, I've got Luke, I've got Brooke, and now, I've got you. So I'd say life is going pretty well."

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"What about you Rachel, are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am. Owen and I are celebrating two years together next week. My parents still don't approve, but I love him and we are happy. So I really don't care what they think."

"Oh, really, and when do I get to meet this Owen who makes you so happy?"

"Soon."

"Alright. So how long are you here?"

"Most of the summer."

"That's great. I feel like I never get to see you anymore. Why'd you have to go to school in New York again?"

"Because I like it there, and hello, you graduated the year after me. You could have chosen to go to school in New York with me. Instead, you chose this loser." She said, pointing at Lucas.

"Hey, I am not a loser." Luke tried to defend himself.

I just laughed at the two of them.

"Alright, well Luke and I are going to take Brooke some lunch and stay around to help Whitey out a little bit. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm fine. You two go have fun. I'll see you later."

"Bye Rachel. You better come around to bug me more often this summer."

"Bet on it, Scott."

As soon as she was gone, we finished up our game and headed over to Tree Hill High to meet Brooke for lunch. When we got there, I bribed the secretary in the front office to tell us what class Brooke had right before lunch so that we could surprise her.

The bell was just about to ring and we were waiting outside of her classroom. Several students began to walkout, but Brooke wasn't included in them, although I did hear her laugh. I greatly appreciated my height right now, because I was able to see over the heads of all the other students and notice that she was about to walk out the door.

"Brookie, we brought you lunch." I said, pointing to the bag that Luke was carrying. She looked embarrassed, so I was happy. That was the desired effect. As much as I love my sister, I couldn't fight the urge to embarrass her.

"Thanks, guys."

"So, what now?" Luke asked.

"Um, Hales and Peyton are waiting for me so I guess you guys could join us."

"Cool."

We reached the table and Peyton and Haley were already deep in conversation, so we just started eating.

"Hey Brooke." Some guy said as he passed the table. She just smiled at him.

"Who was that?" I asked, my over protective older brother mode coming in.

"Just one of my friends. His name is Chase."

"Just a friend, huh?"

"Yep, for now."

"What does that mean?"

"Hey Hales, Peyton, what do you guys think about getting these two freaks on the VIP list for Friday?"

"Brooke, do not change the subject." I said, trying to get a straight answer out of her.

"Nate, when there is something to tell you, I will. But for now, you just have to let me live my life okay?"

"Fine."

"So, what are we becoming VIPs for?" Lucas asked.

"You didn't ask him?" Brooke half yelled at me.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"I run this all ages night at Tric, and Haley and Brooke are on the VIP list. I'm guessing that she invited you two, but Nate here forgot to tell you. Anyway, yeah we could totally get you on the list. Although I'm assuming you would get on the list anyway, considering your mom owns the club." Peyton explained.

"Oh, that's really cool." Lucas responded.

"Yeah, they are always a lot of fun. We go listen to music and dance. It's just a really good time." Haley added in.

"Well, then we should definitely go. What do you think Luke?" I asked, just wanting to spend some more time with Haley.

"Yeah, I think it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Cool, then I'll add you guys to my list." Peyton said.

"Well we have to go help Whitey now. You girls enjoy the rest of your lunch and we'll see you later." I said standing up from the table and pulling Luke away from his food. Before I left, I looked at Haley and smiled at her.

"Hey boys, come take a seat." Whitey said as we entered his office.

"What's up coach?"

"Well, as you know, I'm old, and right now I need to go to the hospital and get something taken care of. So I need you boys to take over coaching the team for me at the moment, and I need you to teach my P.E. classes."

"Sure, it's not a problem." I said.

"Yeah, that's fine, but is everything ok coach?" Luke asked.

"It's fine, nothing you need to worry about, and I'll be back to normal in a few weeks. However, at that time, school will be done. So I need you two to finish out the school year."

"Of course. Just let us know if there is anything else we can do for you." I assured him.

"Don't worry, I will. Now go to the gym, your first class starts in five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we are actually going to teach a P.E. class." Luke said as we walked into the gym, waiting for the students to come in.

"Yeah, at least he only teaches one class. That way we don't have to worry about remembering too many names."

Then, several students started to walk through the doors, signaling that class was about to start. I turned back toward Luke, but turned back around when I noticed him waving at someone coming in. Brooke and Haley just walked in, which means that they are in this class. I guess teaching can't be too bad.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Haley asked, speaking both of their minds.

"Oh, we'll be filling in for Whitey for the rest of the year. I guess we get to teach you guys a thing or two about sports." I replied.

Just then, the bell rang so all the students went and took their seats on the bleachers.

"Ok well I guess that's our clue to talk. Luke, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure thing Nate." He said walking toward the bleachers. "Ok everybody, listen up. My name is Lucas Roe, and this is Nathan Scott, we will be filling in for Coach Durham for the rest of the school year. We know that most of you probably don't want to work hard and think that because we aren't your real teachers, you can get away with slacking. That's not true. We will work hard, and we will have fun. Now having said that, we weren't really informed on what you have been doing, so we will teach what we know best, basketball. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Alright everyone, five to a hoop and start working on your free throws." I shouted as they dispersed around the gym.

Brooke and Haley were at a hoop in the back, by themselves, just dribbling and talking. They weren't even pretending to be shooting around. I pointed it out to Luke and we headed over.

"Hey, why aren't you two shooting the ball?" I asked.

"What are you going to do Nate, fail us?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what, I just might do that. You are getting way too lazy and it might help push you."

"Oh, I'm lazy? I practically had to drag you out of your bed for a ride to school this morning."

"I was just surprised, and I got you here early didn't I? We even went to breakfast."

"Ok, how about we change the subject to something that might not cause a family argument." Haley suggested.

"Thank you, Haley. I mean we have only been back like a day and they are already at each other's throat again." Lucas shook his head.

"Whatever. Back to the point of the conversation. Why aren't you shooting your free throws?"

"We just figured we don't have to so we might as well talk." Brooke answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Really, or can you not do it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, after growing up with you and Luke of course I can shoot a free throw." She said as she grabbed the ball off the floor and shot a perfect basket. "See? Nothin' but net."

"Alright Miss Scott, come show me up. There is a free basket over there. One on One, game to 11." Lucas challenged.

"You're on."

With that, they were gone, leaving me and Haley behind.

"So, Haley, how about you? Can you shoot a free throw?"

"Um not really." She said, looking away.

"Well, then let's work on that."

"I don't know Nathan, I'm really not very good."

"That's why I'm going to help you. Come on, when are you ever going to get the chance again to learn from an expert?"

"Well, aren't you a little sure of yourself."

"Hey, I'm just being honest. I've played my whole life and I like to think that I at least know what I'm doing considering I do play for Duke."

"Ok, if you think you can handle a lost cause like me."

"I do, now come on, show me your jump shot."

She lined herself up on the free throw line and threw the ball towards the net, missing and sending the ball over the backboard.

"Ok, see that doesn't make you a lost cause, we just need to work on it a little bit."

I handed her the ball again and stepped back. "Ok, this time I want you to bend your knees, square your shoulders to the net, relax, and just shoot." She did what I told her and we both watched as the ball went in.

"I made it? I made it!" She yelled as she rushed over to me and hugged me. I hugged back and picked her up before I realized that other students could be watching so I set her back down and she pulled away. "Thank you."

"Hey, anytime. I'm always here if you need any help."

"I just might take you up on that from time to time." She smiled. I immediately smiled back, thinking how happy I was to see her smiling, and even more so that I was the reason for that smile.

"Good."

"I beat Luke." Brooke said running up to us.

"I let her win."

"Sure you did Luke." I laughed at his sad expression as Brooke continued to gloat.

"Brooke, you just keep on bragging, we need to go check on the rest of the class." Lucas said pulling me along with him.

"I really did let her win." He told me as soon as we were out of their hearing range.

"I know you did Luke. So, when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Luke, don't mess around with me. I know you like Brooke, and I don't have a problem with it. Plus, I'd rather she's with you than some random punk I've never met who could hurt her without me being able to do anything about it."

"Look man, yes I do like her, but I just don't want to tie her down to one serious relationship right now. She should be able to go through several relationships before getting serious."

"Luke, you'd be asking her out, not proposing. Besides, she is more mature than us most days. I know what you mean though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm really starting to like Haley, a lot. I was actually going to come to you for advice, but it just came up so naturally in this conversation, so I thought I'd get it out of the way now."

"Hold on one second." He said checking his watch. "Alright everybody, go get changed and go to your next class. We'll see you tomorrow." He yelled before turning towards me again.

"Alright, tell me everything, and start from the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, yesterday when I went to surprise Brooke, I met Haley and Peyton. I'd met them before, but I hadn't really noticed them. I knew who they were, but I just didn't really give them a second thought. Then, yesterday I saw Haley and I just saw someone new, someone who I wanted to spend time with. There was something different about her and I just wanted to find out what it was. Then we all hung out at my house and I just felt completely comfortable around her, like I had always known her. I can't stop thinking about her and what it would mean to be in a relationship with her. I mean we are four years apart, we've known each other for like two days, I'm in college, and she is a freshman in high school. We have completely different lives, and I just don't know if it would be worth it to start a relationship. But, on the other hand, when she hugged me it felt so natural and right. I don't know man, help me out here."

"Nate, I really don't know what to tell you except that four years really isn't that much. I've seen you when you really set your mind to something, and if you want it to happen, it will happen. I've also seen the way she looks at you, and I can tell you that she likes you too."

"Thanks Luke. I guess I just have a lot think about."

"Whatever you choose, I'm here to support you."

"Thanks, now let's play some ball before we have to coach."

Practice went pretty well. It turns out coaching isn't that difficult if you know what you are doing. The most annoying thing is dealing with kids that have attitude, but we can handle them. I found myself looking at Haley while I was supposed to be coaching. I couldn't help it. I honestly don't know why they have the cheerleaders practice in the same gym as the basketball team, it is way too distracting. Not that I'm complaining, it just means that I get to see Haley more often.

After practice the girls wanted ice cream so I dropped them off on the docks and went back home for a while. When I got home there was some guy standing in my living room so I walked up quietly behind him.

He turned around and just looked at me like I was stupid. "What were you going to do Nate, sneak attack me?"

"Cooper? What are you doing here man?"

"I was in town so I swung by to see my favorite nephew and niece. Speaking of, where is Brooke?" Cooper is my mom's brother, but he is really only a few years older than me.

"Oh, she went with some friends to get ice cream they'll be home later."

"Alright. So I'm hungry, give me food and tell me what is going on with you."

"Make whatever you want. I don't really have all that much going on. I'm actually a pretty boring person. Luke and I just got home yesterday. We've been hanging out with Brooke and her friends, and Whitey is in the hospital so we are teaching and coaching for him right now."

"Wow man. You're right your life is boring. While I have an amazing life filled with fast driving and supermodels you are here hanging out with 15 year olds and Luke. By the way, I got a new racecar it has all kinds of advancements it is awesome."

"Alright, you've bragged enough. I'm jealous, your life is awesome. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I am really happy. Thanks for admitting that you're jealous I appreciate it. Anyway thanks for the food I gotta go, hot date." He said grabbing the sandwich he made and walking toward the door.

"See ya Coop. It was nice visiting with you."

My phone went off then signaling that I had a text, it was from Brooke.

_Hey, can you come pick us up? Some creepy guys just walked in and we want to get out of here._

_Yeah, I'll be there in five. _I replied.

I drove over there as fast as I could and made it in three minutes. I was just about to walk inside when I noticed Haley standing outside, talking to some guy. At first, I just assumed it was someone she knew, but based off her body language she wasn't comfortable. So I walked over there.

"Hey Hales, there you are, sorry I'm late." I said, walking up next to her.

"Hey, it's fine, you're here now." She said, instantly cheering up when I walked over.

"So what's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, you just interrupted something between us." The guy answered clearly annoyed that I showed up.

"Oh, really. I interrupted something? Well I guess that's a good thing, because I don't think that anything would have happened between you two." I told him, staring him down.

"Why is that?"

"Well, you were hitting on my girlfriend," I said draping my arm over her shoulders. "and I don't think that someone like yourself would try to steal a girl who is taken."

"I guess that I should leave then." He said, walking away.

"You ok?" I asked looking at her and taking my arm away.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I just came out here to answer my phone and I guess he followed me."

"Well then I guess it is a good thing I got here so soon. Come on, let's go get Brooke and Peyton and go back to my house to have some fun." I smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go."

We went inside and got Brooke and Peyton so we could go home and play some board games, listen to music, and just do all kinds of fun things. As we were walking to the car, Brooke pulled me apart from the rest of the group to walk and talk with me.

"I saw all of that. You like her." Brooke said smiling mischievously.

"Brooke I was helping her out."

"To 'help her out' you didn't have to put your arm around her. Plus I saw the way you smiled at her, Nate. You like her."

I just looked over at Brooke and smiled. "Get in the car Brooke."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been really busy lately, then I got some writer's block, but anyway, I'm back now and I hope this chapter makes up for it. :) Let me know what you think.**

"Name?" It is finally Friday night, and Luke and I just arrived at TRIC.

"Nathan Scott and Lucas Roe." I answered as the bouncer checked his list then looked up at us.

"Alright you're on the list go ahead." He let us in and we were hit with a wave of loud music and darkly lit rooms.

"Wow, how are we ever going to find the girls here?" Luke asked looking around.

"I don't know man, but you sure look nervous. That wouldn't have anything to do with my sister would it?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just saying, you aren't even a couple, and she's got you whipped." I laugh at him as he glares at me.

"Whatever, and you're one to talk, whenever Haley walks into the room"

"Whenever I walk into the room, what?" Haley asked walking into our conversation.

"Huh? Nothing. Luke is just being a little weird. Hey." I answer, glaring over at Lucas.

"Hi." She said, laughing at me. "So, you want to come with me to see Brooke and Peyton?"

"Yeah, sure." I answer immediately taking any chance to spend more time with her.

"Ok, let's go." She says as she links arms with me and Lucas, leading us away. I smile at her touch and completely ignore the fact that she has her other arm linked with Luke. We have gotten really close these past few days and I like her so much, I just don't know what to do about it yet.

We reach the DJ area and Peyton is managing all the music while Brooke talks with this guy standing with them. I start to get a little annoyed, who does this guy think he is talking to my sister? I see Luke's face and he is thinking the same thing.

"Brooke, who's this?" I ask, nodding to the guy.

"Oh, hey Nate, Luke. You guys finally made it. This is Jake, Peyton's boyfriend."

"Oh, Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Brooke's brother, and this is, Lucas."

"Hey, nice to meet you too." He replied shaking our hands. Both Luke and I relaxing around him immediately.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Luke asked.

"Well not officially, I'm on the basketball team. Jake Jagelski, I'm a Junior."

"Oh, that explains it. Yeah, you're really good. We've noticed. It just seems like you kind of keep to yourself." I told him.

"Yeah, well I love to play the game. I don't plan on making a career out of it or anything but it is great to get to play. I just don't really hang with the guys so I let them mess around while I sit back and do what I'm there for."

"That's cool." Luke replied.

It got pretty quiet after that as everyone went back to standing around, listening to music.

"Well, not that this silence isn't fun or anything, but Luke, dance with me?"

"Sure." He said. As they walked away, Jake went to stand next to Peyton. They started flirting and acting like the couple that they are which I felt made my situation with Haley kind of awkward.

"Nate, do you want to dance?" Haley asked looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Well, I'm not very good."

"That doesn't matter, I'll help you."

"Okay, teach me something Haley James." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Ok, so just do what feels natural, swing your hips, move your arms, nod your head, whatever. Just have fun and relax." She told me as she started moving around to the beat of the music.

"You say that now, but just wait, as soon as I start to dance, and I say that loosely, you will be laughing."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Sure."

"Just dance, and if you need, I'll help you."

"Well, then I think I need some help." I smirk.

"Not so fast Scott, show me what you've got first."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I start to 'dance' a little bit, and watch her face as she starts trying to hide her laughter. I was just about to stop dancing when I felt her hands on my waist.

"Ok, now just move from side to side, and relax you are way too tight." I do my best to do what she tells me as she steps closer to me.

"See, you are doing much better now. You just needed a little help." She smiled up at me.

"Well I told you that earlier, but I'm grateful for the help now."

The songs changed from fast to slow.

"Still up for dancing Hales?" I ask, placing my hands on her hips.

"Maybe one more song." She said, putting her arms around my shoulders and stepping closer once again so that she can reach. As we sway to the music, I look down at her and smile then look over at Brooke and Luke who have started making out on the dance floor.

"Well that didn't take long." I say, mostly to myself, but out loud. Haley looks up at me confused and I nod over to where Brooke and Luke are dancing.

"Oh, at least now I won't have to hear her complain about how much she wishes she and Luke were a couple. I guess she got her wish."

"Yeah, but now both of us will have to hear all about the relationship all the time. I just hope Luke doesn't go into detail or I'll have to punch him, and that would just hurt my hand."

"Ha, well just in case, I'll have some ice waiting for you at all times." She joked, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, I might just have to punch him so you can take care of me."

She blushes and looks away for a second.

"Hales, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know, something fun, just the two of us. We keep hanging out with everyone else and I want to hang out with you, just you."

"Like a date?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Yeah, like a date. Is that okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just want to give it a try. I mean if you don't want to I understand."

"Nathan, that sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

"Good, me too. Now, back to our dance." I say, just as the song ends.

"Well, that was fun. How about we go back and sit down?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I put my hand on her back as we walk back over to where Peyton and Jake were sitting. Someone had taken over as the DJ so she was free for the rest of the night. When we reached them, they were making out and we really didn't want to interrupt, so we were about to walk away, but Brooke stopped us.

"Guess what? Luke and I are dating! It's official, and he's an amazing kisser!" Brooke was so excited as she shared her news with us, but I couldn't help being a little grossed out by her last comment.

"Haha, Brooke. Nate really didn't need to hear that." Luke said, noticing my discomfort.

"Sorry Nate, but I'm too excited to care." Brooke said.

"It's fine Brookie, I just want you to be happy." I replied.

"Oh, I'm happy." She said, smiling up at Luke who was smiling right back down at her.

Peyton and Jake had stopped making out and were laughing at all of us at this point. Haley then started laughing at me as I looked away when Luke sat down, pulling Brooke down to sit on his lap.

"Well, this is nice and awkward for me. I'm going to head home. Luke since we rode together and Brooke can't drive I'll walk home and you can have the car." I said throwing him the keys. He then turned his attention back to my sister. "See ya later Brookie. Jake, Peyton nice seeing you." I said mostly to myself because both couples had gone back to making out. I turned to Haley. "How are you getting home?"

"Um, well either Jake or Luke will drive me I guess."

"Do you want to walk with me?"

"I would love to, but I stay to help clean up. I'll help Karen until closing."

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I'll text you if I get bored."

"Cool, have fun with the rest of your night Haley James."

"You too."

I start walking home, thinking about my night and what we will do tomorrow. I was in the parking lot when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Hey! Karen told me to go have fun and not worry about cleaning up tonight. That offer for a walk home still available?_

_You bet. I'm in the parking lot._

_I was hoping you'd say that :) _

Just as I was about to reply, I saw her walking toward me.

"Ready?" I asked as she reached me.

"Yeah, but I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, considering that it is past midnight, it is technically tomorrow. So does this count as part of our date?"

"Only of you want it to."

"I do."

"Ok then, get ready for the date of a lifetime Hales." I say, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers as we walk out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter, it might be a while before I update again. I start my senior year next week and will be pretty busy with school, then after the first week of school I will be on vacation for two weeks and I don't know when I will get an internet connection, but I will bring my laptop. I will try to update ASAP. Please keep checking for chapters. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was a lot of fun, and I hope you like it as much as I do! **

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and rushed down stairs. When I arrived in the kitchen, I found Luke hovering over my stove.

"Man, please tell me that you did not do something with my sister that I don't want to hear about."

"That depends, what don't you want to hear about?"

"Luke, I think it is pretty clear what I don't want to hear about."

"Oh ok. Well, we didn't do any of that so don't worry. We did however make out and talk a lot." Luke smirked.

"Ok, well from now on, the making out falls into the 'don't want to hear about it' category. Did you stay here last night?"

"Yeah, we got here at about 3:30 and decided to hang out a bit, then we fell asleep. What about you? Hales left pretty soon after you did, anything happen there?"

"Oh I walked her home. It was fun and the first part of our date, which continues today. We are going to hang out, but I have absolutely no idea where to go or what to do."

"Just relax and have fun man. I'm sure it'll be great. You know Brooke and I have a date tonight too, we could always double."

"Ha, that would be a big NO. First of all, I told Haley it would just be the two of us, and second I do not want to see you and Brooke together. I'm completely fine with you guys, but it will take some getting used to, and I don't want to be around while you are all cuddly with each other."

"Fine, have it your way. Now grab some pancakes before Brooke realizes that I'm making them and steals all of them."

"Oh, there is no way that is happening, before I got down here I put a towel in front of her door to block the smell." I laughed, grabbing as many pancakes as possible.

"Genius."

We had just started eating when Brooke walked into the room.

"Hey guys, why was there a towel in front of my door?" She then looked at us as I shook my head and shrugged and Luke tried to hide his pancakes. "You made pancakes and didn't tell me?"

"See Brookie, beauty sleep isn't always the most important thing." I laughed.

"Shut up. If I would have known there was breakfast waiting, I would have woken up so fast."

"Relax Brooke, there are some waiting for you in the microwave. I just put them in there, so they should still be warm." Luke reassured the clearly upset Brooke.

"OH, goody! I so love having you as my boyfriend!" She yelled as she rushed to the microwave.

We continued eating and I was focusing on my pancakes as they acted all mushy, it was too early for that. I had just finished and was about to put my dishes away when I heard my phone go off in my room. I ran up the stairs and found a text from Haley waiting for me.

_Hey, so whenever you're ready, I am. We never really chose a time so I figured that we would just wing it time wise._

_Ok, I'll be like 15-20 minutes. _

_Sounds good, I'll see you then! ;)_

_Looking forward to it._

Ok, so I have 15 minutes to get ready for a date. Why did I say that I would be there in 15 minutes I am so not ready for a date right now I look like I just rolled out of bed. Why do I have to be overeager to see her? I guess step one is to take a shower.

12 minutes later, I was all ready, and even Brooke approved. I'm good. Haley James, here I come.

I took my car and in less than five minutes, I'd arrived outside her house.

_Flashback_

"_Well, here we are, my house." Haley said as we turned toward her house_

"_It's nice, and pretty close to mine, so that's a benefit."_

"_That is why my parents bought it."_

"_Haha. You think you are pretty funny don't you."_

"_I know I'm funny, I laugh at all my jokes." She smiled. That smile always made me smile._

"_You know, if things go well on this date, I see myself spending a lot of time here." I said, nodding toward her house._

"_Oh really, and here I was thinking we would hang out at your house I mean that is where all our friends hang out."_

"_Well, yeah I guess, but if we ever want to be alone we could come here. They are always there."_

"_Yes, but you see, it is either hang out there with our friends, or here with my parents."_

"_Ok, I see your point. My house it is."_

"_Like you said, only if the date goes well. And I don't know Scott, this first part isn't quite what I expected."_

"_Yeah, and what did you expect?"_

"_Well, I figured you would think that I was tired from all the dancing we did and carry me home, but the handholding is nice." She said, smiling and lifting our intertwined hands up._

"_Well, if you insist." I said, letting go of her hand and picking her up bridal style and carrying her into her house._

"_Nathan!" She whisper yelled. "You are going to wake up my parents."_

"_Not if you are quite, now which room is yours so that I can drop you off." I smirk at her. She leads me to her room quietly. "Well, Miss James, it seems we have reached our destination. I will see you later get some sleep you'll need it to be prepared." _

"_Prepared for what the date of a lifetime?"_

"_You know it. See you later Hales." I say, setting her down and letting myself out._

I walked home trying to come up with the perfect date, but couldn't think of anything. Now, here I was practically on the date, about to knock on the door and still unsure of what we were going to do.

Knock, knock.

Almost immediately, she answered the door, making jeans and a tank top look amazing.

"Wow, Hales, you look great." She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." I smiled and grabbed her hand as we walked to the car. I opened her door and then let myself in.

"So, where are we going?"

"Honestly?" I ask, looking over at her. She nods. "I have no idea, but I'm sure we'll find something to do. If you see something that you want to do just let me know and we'll go there."

"Oh, I could have fun with that, but I'll be nice."

"How about lunch, you hungry?"

"Nathan, it's 10:00. I don't think people are eating lunch right now."

"I guess you're right, I did just have pancakes with Luke and Brooke. Ok, new idea. How about we each choose someplace special to us and go there, then we can go eat."

"Ok. Good idea. Do you want to go first?"

"Nah, you go ahead."

"Ok, take me to Karen's she closed the café for the day, something about having to go out of town."

"Why Karen's?"

"Well, I work there so I spend a lot of my time there. Also, there is something there that I want to share with you."

"Ok, could you be any vaguer?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could have, but I chose not to. It's a surprise so just be patient."

"Ok fine. We're here anyway."

"Good, so this is something no one knows about me." She said, unlocking the door and leading me inside. "I love to play the piano. I started one night after cleaning up. I was right there," she said, pointing to the piano in the corner of the room. "and everyone was somewhere else, So I just started to mess around and play. Eventually I taught myself and then I just kept playing and reading about all these different ways to play and learning songs. It's been about two years and I've never told anyone. I guess it was always something that I felt wasn't really important to anyone else, but it is special to me. I guess I just figured I would share it with you because it is my 'some place special'." She finished and shrugged looking over at me.

"That is really cool Hales. Maybe you could play for me some time?"

"Yeah, maybe. That would be nice. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where are you going to take me for your 'some place special'?"

"Oh that, well you will just have to wait and see."

"Alright, then let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the café, locking up before going to the car.

"A little excited are we?"

"I don't like surprises. Plus I want to know more about you, so hurry up."

"Ok, ok. I'm hurrying, besides it isn't very far."

"Good."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, holding hands and waiting to reach our destination. We finally arrived and I went to open her door and walk with her.

"Why the river court?" She asked me, looking around and running to sit on the bleachers.

"Well, for most of my life I have come here every day. Luke and I would come do extra workouts here, and just play for fun. The game has played such a big role in both of our lives, and this place is like a part of us. We have this whole court memorized and it just calms me. Anytime I am feeling sad or mad or frustrated, I come here and all those feelings disappear at least for a little while. It is my favorite place, it's my world." I explain as I grab the ball that Luke and I hid in a nearby bush.

"That sounds amazing. I'm glad you and Luke have each other. I'm really close with Brooke and Peyton, but I don't think we are as close as you two."

"I'm sure it's just different. I've seen you guys together and it is easy to tell that you can make it through anything. Nothing could tear you apart." I say as I begin to shoot free throws while looking to her.

"Did you seriously just make that shot while looking at me?" She asks, shock covering her face. I just smirk in response. "That is so cool."

"Alright, I'm starting to get hungry. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know is there anything you want?"

"How about we go back to the café and I will make us lunch?"

"Yeah ok. I could help if you want."

"Sure, do you know how to cook?"

"Not really."

"Well then I guess I'll have to teach you."

"That sounds like fun."

"Let's go have some fun then."

It took us about five minutes to get to the café and we just went in and got to work right away.

"Ok, let's start out with something easy."

"Sounds good. I don't know how much I'll be able to focus anyway."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I might get distracted standing this close to you."

"Oh, well we wouldn't want that now would we?" She said, moving away a little bit.

Before she could get too far, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward me. "I don't mind, really. You can stay here."

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't mind. But ok, back to work. I thought we would make macaroni and cheese for lunch and then have some more fun making cake for desert."

"Sounds good."

We made the macaroni and it was delicious. I actually learned to cook so that was pretty cool. Making the cake was interesting, I made a mess, but we had a lot of fun.

"This is definitely the best cake I have ever had." I said as we ate it out of the pan.

"Oh, me too." She nodded laughing at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, two things really. One the cake looks terrible but tastes amazing. And second, you have flour and frosting all over your face."

"Hey, I made the cake and I think it looks great, and _I _have food all over my face? Really, you should see your face."

"I checked already, my face is clean."

"Are you sure about that, maybe you should check again." I said, dipping my finger into the can of frosting and waiting until she was looking at her reflection in a toaster.

"I don't know what you are talking about Nathan, there's nothing there."

"Are you sure, I could have sworn I saw something on your nose." I said, wiping the frosting from my hand across her nose and leaving a hand print of flour on her cheek.

"Oh, you are so dead." She said grabbing part of my cake and smashing it over my head. Our little food fight continued for a while until the kitchen was a complete disaster.

"I guess we should clean up now." She said, looking around as we both sat on the island, completely covered in food.

"Yep, then we have to head back to my house for Brookie's movie night."

"I guess we better hurry then."

Cleaning up didn't take very long at all, and soon we were back at my house, walking in the door.

"Finally, you guys are back." Brooke said, walking into the room. "and what were you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling with her dimples in full effect.

"Nothing, we just made lunch at the café." I responded.

"Ok, if that's your story. Go get cleaned up, and Haley come with me, you can use my shower and borrow some clothes."

"Have fun with Brooke, Hales." I say winking at her as I ran up the stairs.

After I finished getting changed, I went downstairs to hang with Luke.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked walking into the living room where he was watching Sports Center on ESPN.

"Oh, you know the usual, just spending my summer days hanging out at your house. Except now I'm hanging out with my girlfriend and not you."

"Whatever. So how was your date?"

"It was fine we just stayed here and played video games, watched tv, and went swimming. I had a lot of fun, you and Haley missed out by not doubling with us. But I guess it is a good thing you weren't here, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten to make out quite as much." He smirked at me.

"Luke, we discussed this, that goes into the do not talk about category."

"Oh, I know I just wanted to mess with you." That caused me to punch his shoulder.

"Hey, no punching my boyfriend." Brooke said as she walked into the room.

"Whatever. Where's Hales did she get lost in your closet?"

"Haha, no she will be down in a minute, she just had to get dressed." As if on cue, Haley walked downstairs.

"Hey." She said walking over and sitting next to me as I smiled at her. I hadn't even noticed that Brooke and Lucas walked into the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"Hi. So quick question, does this count as a part of our date or is it just hanging out with friends after the date?"

"Well, I guess that since we did eat, and you drove me to my next destination, this is hanging out with friends."

"Good to know. So Hales, how was our first date?"

"It was pretty awesome, almost the date of a lifetime."

"Yeah? And why only almost?"

"Well, it ended a little strange. I mean my date had to ask if the date was over, and we were separated after it was actually finished without really adding a feeling of closure."

"Well, let's see if we can fix that, shall we?" I say, leaning over and kissing her. It wasn't a long kiss, just a simple, sweet kiss, but it felt amazing, and after I pulled back, I could still feel where her lips were in contact with mine.

"Wow." She smiled at me. "Guess what Nate? Today I had the date of a lifetime."

"What a coincidence, so did I." I said, resting back against the sofa and putting my arm around her, pulling her back with me. In that moment, I almost felt the same way I feel at the river court, calm.

"Alright lovebirds, let's start this movie night." Brooke yelled as she and Luke entered from the kitchen, followed by Peyton and Jake who had apparently arrived sometime while I was still getting dressed. "We are going to have so much fun tonight. The six of us are going to have an amazing summer, I can feel it."

"I actually agree with you Brookie, this is going to be an amazing summer." I say, looking around at everyone and smiling at Haley.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so happy, I found some time to write and an internet connection so I got to update. I hope you like the chapter. :)**

"Nathan, can you come bring me lunch today? There is absolutely no good food in the house. As much as I love you and Luke, you eat way too much." Brooke yelled as I got home from my morning run.

"Sure Brooke, no problem. Do you need me to take you to school or is Luke coming?"

"Luke is coming to get me, but he said he's coming back here after he drops me off."

"Ok, whatever. I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later. Have fun at school." I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

I finished my shower and came downstairs to see Luke hanging out in my living room, watching tv.

"Dude, don't you have your own house and family? Don't they miss you, because I'm really starting to get sick of you." I joked.

"Whatever man, you know that you love having me here otherwise you'd be lonely."

"Hey, I'm just saying we were roommates all year and I thought that I would get a break from you for a while but I guess I was wrong."

"Shut up. You'd miss me too much if I didn't come around as often. Besides, who would listen to your stupid stories and jokes?"

"I'm just kidding, and my stories and jokes aren't stupid."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. So what are we up to today? Brooke mentioned something about lunch, but she was talking so fast and so early in the morning that I didn't quite catch everything she said." I just laughed at him as he shook his head.

"Yeah, she tends to do that. You'd think that after 15 years with her we would begin to understand her when she does that."

"Honestly, sometimes I just nod and think about other things while she talks. It makes both of us happy and so far hasn't caused me any problems."

"Nice, just be careful I can see her yelling at you for not listening."

"Yeah, that's true and it would not be a good day for me. I guess I better start paying attention."

"Good luck with that. Anyway, we are bringing her lunch because 'there is no good food left'. She blames us for that."

"Ok cool. That means I get some good food. She's right, there is no more good food in this house. We should go to the grocery store after practice."

"What do you mean 'we', are you going to help pay?"

"Ha no, but I can help pick out some good stuff. Besides, your parents have money so it really doesn't matter how much we buy or what we buy. They don't care."

"I guess you are right, and it sounds like fun. We could make a fun outing from it. Everyone can go and we'll clean out the store."

"See, now you're understanding what I'm talking about. We're gonna have some fun today."

"Wow, how lame are we that we are excited to go grocery shopping. We seriously need some fun in our lives. I propose a road trip this summer."

"Yeah, I'm game. We'll ask the girls at lunch."

"Sounds good. Speaking of lunch, what are we going to bring the girls?"

"I was thinking we could do a little picnic thing in the gym and just bring a wide variety of food."

"I like to way you think. Now let's go play some ball and waste a few hours."

We arrived at the school about half an hour before their lunch break to set up all the food. I decided to text Brooke about five minutes before lunch so that she would know about our plan.

_Lunch in the gym, Luke is in there waiting. Tell Peyton and Jake I'll let Hales know._

_Sounds good. Go get your girl and meet up with us ASAP:)_

Luckily, I knew where Haley's class was so I went and stood across the hall, leaning against the lockers. She was one of the first ones out of the class and she was looking through her books while walking so she didn't see me right away.

"Careful, if you keep walking without looking up, you might walk into someone." I said, laughing as she looked around for me. When she finally saw me she just laughed and smiled.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Brooke wanted us to bring lunch. So how about it, do you want to eat lunch with me?" I asked, taking her books from her and carrying them to her locker.

"Well, I have to think about it. I have a pretty crowded social schedule and I would have to kick a few people out in order to fit you in."

"That really sucks for them, because we are having a picnic in the gym. Luke is already there and Brooke, Peyton, and Jake should already be there too."

"Well that is just too good of an offer. I guess that everyone else is just going to miss out on eating lunch with me."

"That's nice to hear."

"So what are we eating?" She asked as I opened the door to the gym, revealing that everyone else was already there.

"We have a little bit of everything. Basically all of Karen's menu, pizza, chips, anything you could ever want."

"That sounds great."

"Oh, it is. Sorry but you two lovebirds were taking too long so we started without you." Brooke said while eating some salad.

"I must say Nate I am brilliant. This idea was genius and the food is great. We did good."

"I'm glad now stop pigging out. Sharing is caring you know."

"Whatever Barney. Stop talking and maybe you'll get to eat, maybe."

"You guys realize that there is enough food here to feed the whole school right? You don't need to get nasty." Peyton said, laughing at us.

"Babe, you don't understand. There isn't enough food in here for the six of us. Not with the way they eat. I thought I could eat a lot, but I'm anorexic compared to these two." Jake explained.

"Hey, we are not that bad. Sure we eat, but this will last us the rest of the day. We don't eat everything at once, we eat off and on throughout the day." I defended.

"Nate, you two ate a whole turkey last Thanksgiving." Brooke laughed.

"One, it was Thanksgiving. The whole point to that holiday is eating as much as you can until your go into a food coma. Two, you dared us and you know we never back down from dares or bets." I explained, pointing at her.

"Yeah!" Luke yelled, giving me a high five.

"Hales, you're awfully quiet over there. What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's up I'm just eating this amazing food."

"You sure."

"Yeah. Have you tried this macaroni? It's delicious."

"Well you can thank me for that one. I made it." I proudly said, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Barely, you had so much trouble and my mom almost kicked you out of the kitchen for making a mess."

"Whatever man. I still made it, and Haley says it is 'delicious'. She's an expert so shut up."

"Nate, you did great. I am very proud. This shows you listened when I taught you how to make it."

"Of course I listened, and I only did so well because I had a great teacher."

"Awww. Nate, you are so sweet. I am proud to call you my brother." Brooke exclaimed then turned to Lucas and hit his arm. "Why can't you be like that?"

"What? Nate I hate you right now." Luke glared and I just laughed him. "Brooke I am so much sweeter than him. You just wait and see, pretty girl."

"Ok, but that nick name just earned you some serious points in my book." She smiled and grabbed his face, pulling it toward her and began kissing him.

"Boo." Peyton yelled throwing some food at them.

"Gross, I did not need that visual." I said, looking away.

"Shush you." Brooke said pushing my shoulder. "I'm happy."

"Ok. I'm happy for you Brooke. You too Luke."

"Thanks man."

"Ok, on to more serious matters. Luke and I have decided that we are far too boring right now and need to discuss a few things with you guys. First, since we mostly hang out at my house, we are all out of food. So Luke, Brooke, and I are going grocery shopping after practice and wanted to know if you wanted to come too? You could help us pick out whatever you want, courtesy of my parents. Who knows it could be fun."

"Ok I guess it could be fun. Plus I love going to the grocery store I always find the best free samples." Jake said, causing Peyton to laugh.

"Yeah, sure we're in." Haley said, looking to Peyton first and answering for both of them.

"But wait, what's the second thing?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, well we were thinking that this summer we could go on a road trip. All six of us, traveling across the country. Not going anywhere in particular, just moving around. We could visit friends, family, you know just drive everywhere and have fun. What do you think?"

"That is an amazing idea. Once again I am proud to call you my brother!" Brooke yelled.

"I have to check with my parents but if they say yes, I'm in." Haley said.

"My dad's usually away anyway so I'm game I just have to let him know." Peyton agreed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in. That sounds like a lot of fun." Jake said.

The bell rang then and Jake and Peyton got up to leave for their classes. Brooke and Haley went to get changed for class, and Luke and I cleaned up our food. The leftovers were put on the bleachers so we could eat during class and torture all the students. Once everyone was inside the gym we told them what we were going to do in class today.

"Hey everyone, listen up. Class is going to be a little different today. You are going to play dodge ball, a classic game that brings together fun, adrenaline, fear, and a little bit of pain. Luke and I will be playing with you today and we will be captains. So get ready to have some fun." I said, looking out at the faces of the students, some were excited, some were scared. Either way, I was going to have fun.

We picked teams, my first pick was Haley. Luke's was Brooke. Then we just continued from there. So far it was a pretty intense game, I kept having to remind myself to focus and stop laughing at Haley who was running around like a crazy person and hiding behind anyone she could.

"Haley, come over here." I yelled as I threw a ball and hit some poor kid in the stomach. I couldn't hide my laugh very well as Luke began yelling at me.

"Yeah?" Haley asked when she reached me.

"Just hide behind me, I'll protect you." I smiled at her and she quickly ran behind me using me as a human shield. I was surprised when I felt one of her hands grab my side while she leaned around to the other side and threw a ball getting some kid out of the game.

"Nice!" I exclaim and continue playing the game.

"I love this game, I just want to avoid getting hit at any cost." She explained and I just laughed at her.

Soon it was Brooke and Luke versus me and Hales. I threw a ball at the same time Brooke did and we both got each other out. As we were exiting the court, I grabbed her in a headlock and turned around so we had front row seats to the finish.

"You can do it Hales. Lucas doesn't have a chance, he has bad aim." I yelled. She winked at me and stayed focused on the game, unlike Luke who turned to me to defend himself.

"What are you talking about? I have better aim than you. Who scored several game winning shots this year?" He asked as Haley threw the ball and hit him square in the back.

"That would be me, and now Haley." I said as I ran over to her and lifted her up so she was sitting on my shoulder.

"Congratulations Hales, you are the queen of dodge ball."

"Why thank you. Now take me to my throne." She said, pointing to the bleachers, and waving to her fellow students. I set her down and turned to talk to everyone else.

"Good job everyone, especially my team. I hope you had fun. Now get out of here and change." I said, and walked back over to Luke.

"Nice job, but we won." He just glared at me.

"Hey, don't hold a grudge. You had fun and you know it." I said, glaring back.

"Yeah ok, I had fun. So what are we going to do for practice today?" He asked, grabbing a ball and shooting around. I stole the ball from him and drove to the basket, dunking the ball.

"I don't know, but I think we should start out the week practicing those new plays Whitey gave us. We can show them how they're done, and then help them learn them."

"Sounds good. Let's try them out now."

We perfected those plays and worked on them with the team who picked them up pretty quickly. Practice was over and we're just waiting for the girls to come out to the car.

"I am so hungry. Why do they take so long to get changed?" Jake asked, not talking to anyone in particular, just complaining.

"I don't know man, but I'm sure Brooke has something to do with it she always takes forever to get ready. But here you go, it should hold you over for a bit." I said, handing him a candy bar from my stash.

"Thank you. I just want to get going, free samples are waiting for me." He said taking a bite from his Snickers as the girls were finally approaching us.

"Baby, it is just food, relax, but we're here now let's go." Peyton said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brooke yelled jumping in my car and opening the sunroof.

We quickly made our way to the grocery store and met up at the entrance.

"Ok let's split up. Me and Hales, Brooke and Luke, and Jake and Peyton. That okay with everyone?" I asked and continued after they nodded their approval. "Great so each group grab a cart and get whatever you want. When you are done text the other groups and we'll meet up to pay when we are all finished."

Everyone went their separate ways quickly in search of whatever they wanted.

"This way mister." Haley grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

My job was mostly just pushing the cart and grabbing the items that were too high for her to reach. She was grabbing anything that even sounded good. We got a lot of cereal and ice cream, but other stuff that is slightly better for you was also added to the cart. We finished first and gave Luke our cart. Then we went and waited outside for everyone else to finish. Brooke was paying so we just had to wait out by the car, which we were currently sitting on the hood of.

"So Hales, did you have fun today? Because you were awesome at dodge ball." I asked while leaning against my windshield next to her and holding her hand.

"I did have a lot of fun today, and am certainly happy to have gotten to spend so much of my day with you."

"We can make that happen more often you know. I could come to lunch more I mean technically I am allowed at the school so there wouldn't be any problems."

"That sounds great. I do have a question though, when is our next date?"

"I don't know, how about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that works."

"Cool. So what do you say Haley James, will you dance with me?" I got up and held my hand out to her.

"Nathan there's no music." She started to protest but I held my finger up signaling for her to hold on and turned on the radio. "Well you just thought of everything didn't you. Sure Nathan I would love to dance with you."

We stood there, dancing and swaying to the music for a while until I finally decided that it was time to ask her an important question.

"Hey Hales, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Nathan you can ask me anything."

"Ok, well I really don't know the rules on dating these days, mostly because I just don't date. Anyway, I really like you Haley, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"Of course Nathan." She smiled at me.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." I told her and leaned down to capture her lips. This kiss was different than our first kiss. It was pretty near perfect. It just felt right kissing her and I didn't want it to stop. Luckily right now that wasn't a problem. We had stopped dancing and we just stood there, lips moving together, and not caring who was watching. When air became an issue, we broke apart, and went back to dancing. As soon as the next song ended, I went to kiss her one more time, but when our lips were about to meet, I heard someone clear their throat. I groaned and turned to see who interrupted us.

"Hey Nate."

"Rachel, hi. This is Haley, my girlfriend." Haley stuck her hand out to shake Rachel's. She shook back, but the whole time she was looking at me with a very confused face.

"Girlfriend? Since when does Nathan Scott have a girlfriend?"

"Since about five minutes ago. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just going shopping, a girl's gotta eat, and I saw you so I thought I would say hey."

"That's nice. Do you still want to go shopping or do you want to come back with us to my house? Haley and I are waiting for the rest of our group, but you are welcome to join us if you want."

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll meet you there. We have a lot to catch up on so you better have time to talk to your best friend." She said as she walked away.

Just then Brooke, Luke, Jake, and Peyton walked out.

"Hey guys, let's go back to my house. Rachel saw us out here and I invited her to hang out." I said.

"Seriously?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"If you don't know than I can't help you." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, well Rachel is really protective of you and doesn't think anyone is good enough to be your girlfriend. So, for me this will be entertaining, but for you it will be torture. Just make sure she doesn't scare Haley away." He explained.

"Don't worry Nate, she can't scare me away." Haley said leaning up to give me a quick kiss. "Now let's go."

I followed her to the car and began to drive home, more nervous for this than I was for my first date with Haley.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hales, can you come here for a second?" I asked as we got out of the car and Brooke went to let everyone inside the house. She nodded and I pulled her off to the side of my house. "I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens in there with Rachel, I will still feel the same about you. She just wants me to be happy, but she doesn't know when to stop pushing. If you get uncomfortable let me know and I'll be there."

"Nathan, you worry too much. I'm sure it will be just fine. She's one of your best friends and I don't want to cause problems between you two. So don't let that happen. If she doesn't like me she doesn't like me. That isn't the end of the world and it doesn't really matter because I will still feel the same about you too."

"Yeah? Are you sure that this is ok I didn't really think before I invited her."

"Yes, it is fine. Now stop worrying and kiss me before we go back inside."

"I can do that." I smirked and leaned down to kiss her. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You can get more of that later. Now let's go hang out with our friends." She smiled and grabbed my hand to pull me inside.

As soon as we entered the house I saw Brooke and Rachel talking while Luke and Jake played NBA Live and Peyton brought snacks in.

"Hey guys. You got comfortable fast." I said sitting on the sofa and pulling Haley down next to me.

"Actually, you guys were out there making out for about 10 minutes so we got tired of waiting." Luke said never taking his attention away from the game in front of him.

"We were not making out, we had something to discuss." Haley said, slightly blushing. I just chuckled at her quick response.

"Whatever, that's what they all say." He responded.

"Hey Nate, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked and got up to walk out of the room.

"Sure, let's go to the kitchen." I responded and started to walk out. As soon as we were in the kitchen, she turned to me and started talking quickly and quietly.

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are dating a 15 year old. In case you forgot, you are 19. That means that you two are illegal. That means that you are going to jail. That means that I have to figure out a way to break you out. Did you even think about this before you started the relationship? I mean you obviously aren't going very slow because five minutes after you became her 'boyfriend' you were getting ready to make out with her, which I'm sure you've already done."

"Hey, first no I didn't forget that I am 19 and that she is 15. I thought a lot about this, and I realized that this is the first time I have wanted a relationship with someone, so yeah, I went for it. I'm happy, so accept that. Second, I'm not going to jail because nothing illegal is going to happen. I'm not going to push her to do anything and well I think I am going to take things slow because I want things to be different with her. I really like her and I'm doing what I want regardless of what other people think. I respect her and I want what is best for her and if this relationship isn't then we will break it off, but for now just let us be happy."

"I hope you know what you are doing and discuss all your options with her because I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you Nate and I care about what happens to you. Just be careful and try to put yourself first sometimes." She said giving me a hug, whipping away a few tears, and going back into the living room.

I really couldn't handle going back into the other room yet, so I went out to my basketball hoop in the backyard. I hoped that it could bring me some sense of calm. I really was thinking about everything that Rachel was saying and her points made sense, I just made my decision and now I was going to stand by it. I think that it was the best decision I've made in a while and it is what is best for me right now. I just hope that people understand that.

I had no idea how long I had been out here shooting around, but soon Brooke came out and broke me out of my focus.

"Nate, what are you doing out here? No one has seen you for about an hour. Rachel left and wanted to say bye but she couldn't find you."

"Sorry, after our conversation I just needed some time to think and calm down. So I came out here but that didn't really work as well as I would have liked. Thinking just upset me more and I took my anger out in the game."

"Well at least you have a way to focus that angry energy. You may want to talk to Haley, Rachel talked with her and she's seemed a little distracted since then."

"How long ago was it?"

"About 20 minutes ago. Rachel left about five minutes after the conversation and Haley has just been sitting on the sofa watching the guys play NBA live."

"Ok, I'll take care of it. Thanks Brooke, now go have fun and do some homework. You have school tomorrow."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. Oh, maybe Luke will help me." She said, walking back into the house.

I went and sat down at the edge of the pool, taking off my shoes and sticking my feet in.

_Hey want to come join me by the pool? _I texted Haley and waited for a response.

_Nope._

_What?_

I heard her laughing behind me and turned my head to look at her.

"I'm just kidding, but it was funny." She said, sitting down next to me.

"You think everything you say is funny."

"No, I _know_ everything I say is funny. We've been over this."

"Yeah, I guess we have." I smiled at her. "So, sorry I disappeared for so long. I just needed to calm down so I came out here and shot around."

"Don't worry about it. I got the chance to talk to Rachel and I don't think that she likes me yet, but she accepts me. So, that's a good thing. She had some really good points, and I think there are some things that we need to discuss."

"Yeah, I think so too. You go ahead and start."

"Ok, well I know that basketball is really important to you and I don't want to distract you in any way. I want you to focus on that and not worry about me. If you don't do what you love, then you won't be the same person, and I don't want that. I really don't want to hold you back from the bright future that you have. It is probably hard enough to juggle school and basketball, but adding a girlfriend to the mix can't help at all."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we take the rest of the summer and see where this thing goes. If we still feel like we want to make it work during the school year than we will try it, but if not then we go back to the way things were. I really like you and I want things to work, I just don't want to hold you back."

"I think that makes a lot of sense. I mean a big part of me is saying that I should just be selfish with you and not let that happen, but I know that it is probably what is best. But, hey we still have the whole summer to have fun and be happy. By the way Hales, you would not be holding me back. Being around you I want to be the best I can be."

"Ok, well now that we have that out of the way. Let's go back inside and have some fun with our friends because I have to leave soon." She said, standing up and reaching out her hand for me to take.

"Oh, I'm sure we can have some fun out here." I said as I grabbed her hand and stood up, pulling her close to me and kissing her. Just as we start to deepen the kiss I smile against her lips, lift her up and jump in the pool.

"Nathan! What was that? You realize that my clothes are now all wet and you are driving me home right?"

"Well, I have two possible solutions. You borrow some of my clothes and I still drive you home, or I walk you to your house and we both get sick from being cold and wet."

"I guess that I'm borrowing some clothes then." She said swimming closer to me. I quickly began kissing her, but apparently we didn't have much luck when it came to kissing today. As soon as it started to get good, Brooke, Luke, Jake, and Peyton jumped in all around us. They had all changed into swim suits and took the opportunity to mess with us. When they jumped in the water, Haley jumped about three feet in my arms.

"You okay?" I asked her while laughing.

"Yeah, they just surprised me. I was a little lost in that kiss and wasn't expecting everyone else to come jump in on us." She said while blushing.

"That's okay Hales, I have that effect on people." I joked, wrapping my arms tighter around her.

"Hey lovebirds, quit acting all lovey dovey and spend time with us." Peyton yelled.

"You really want us to come spend time with you when you could just be doing the same thing? I mean Brooke and Luke already started making out when I started talking. They are so into it, which is disgusting by the way, that they don't even know I'm talking about them right now." I stated.

Peyton thought about it for a while and as she opened her mouth to speak, Jake grabbed her and began kissing her as well.

"Hey, since they are all preoccupied you want to go find some other clothes?" I asked Haley, getting out of the pool and taking my shirt off to ring it out. She just stood there staring at me for a minute. I smirked at her and once she realized what she was doing she blushed and got out of the pool.

"You know, I really like it when you do that." I said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"When you blush."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it's hot." I smirked.

She tilted her head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." I answered, looking down at her.

She leaned up and kissed me and then ran off toward my house. It took me a second to follow her, but I quickly caught up, picked her up, and spun her around. She was still in my arms with her arms wrapped around my neck as I walked up the stairs to my room to get her some clothes to wear, and change mine.

"Alright Hales, here you go." I said, handing her a Duke basketball t-shirt and a pair of my basketball shorts. "You can go change in the bathroom."

She walked away and I quickly changed my clothes and sat back down on my bed, waiting for her. When she walked back in, she was wearing my clothes that made her look even smaller, if that were possible, and she made them look amazing. I just don't know how I got so lucky.

"Hey, as much as I would love to have you stay here longer, I think that I should take you home. I know how important school is to you and I don't want to distract you from that." I told her as I walked over and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Thank you Nathan, that's really sweet. I know that if I stay any longer, I won't want to go home. So this is a good idea. Let me just go say bye to everyone."She said stretching up on her tiptoes and giving me a quick kiss before letting my hand go and rushing down the stairs. I went and waited in the car for her. We got to her house rather quickly and I walked her to her door.

"Bye Hales, have fun studying and I'll see you tomorrow." I said, leaning down and giving her a quick hug before kissing her forehead and turning to leave. "Call me if you need anything or you just want to talk."

"Count on it." She winked and walked into her house.

I just smiled and walked back to my car. When I got into my seat, I felt my phone vibrating and pulled it out to reveal a text from Haley.

_See you tomorrow boyfriend. Thanks for a great day. ;)_

_Anytime girlfriend!_

I just laughed to myself and drove off, waiting for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter, it is kind of short but I hope you like it anyway. Also I've decided that this really isn't based on my brother, just the main storyline is inspired by him. It is very different from his relationship and I don't want my story to work out the same way! :)**

"That was so much fun. I can't believe we all ended up at the same place." Haley said as we walked into my house from our date, along with Brooke and Lucas.

"Yeah, I know it was a crazy coincidence." I said, looking over at Brooke, who I had told my plans for my date with Haley. She just gave me an evil smile and pulled Luke to the sofa, Haley and I followed. We quickly got comfortable. Brooke and Lucas took the big armchair, so Hales and I got the sofa.

"So, what are we going to do with rest of our night? What time is it?" Haley asked.

"It is 10:00, and I don't know what you are doing with the rest of your night, but Brooke and Nathan are going to spend time with us." Said a voice behind us, causing all of us to turn around.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you and mom we supposed to be in Italy or France or something like that." I said, annoyed that he had interrupted our night.

"Try New York, and we finished early. Now your mother and I need to talk to the two of you so your friends need to leave." He said rudely and walked out of the room.

"I guess you guys better go." Brooke said.

"Ok, I'll see you later Pretty Girl." Luke said as he got up and pulled Brooke to the door to say goodnight.

"Night Nate." Haley said, getting up to leave.

"Wait a second." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me. "You forgot something." I rested my hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with my thumb before closing the distance between our faces and kissing her goodnight. "Goodnight Hales. Feel free to call or text me, maybe it will give me an excuse to get away from my parents."

"Oh, ok. I'll see what I can do." She said, reaching up to kiss me again.

"You know what, I can just give you a ride home." I said, taking her hand and walking to the door.

"Don't even think about it Nathan. You are staying here." My dad said, once again interrupting a moment with Haley.

"Dad, I am not going to make her walk home alone." I said, my anger evident in my voice.

"She's not going to have to. Lucas will give her a ride on his way home won't he?" Dan said, looking over to Lucas and Brooke who were sitting on the stairs of the front porch.

"Uh, sure. It's not a problem Hales." Luke said, leaning over to kiss Brooke's forehead, then standing up and offering Haley his arm. She quickly kissed my cheek and whispered that she would text me later before leaving with Luke.

"Alright Dad, what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Just wait for your mother for that part of our conversation." He replied.

"Whatever it is can we make it fast, I have school in the morning?" Brooke asked, just as annoyed as I am.

"No, and you aren't going to school tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on and you are just going to have to deal with missing out on school for a day or two."

"Dad, she needs to go to school. There are only two weeks left and she has to prepare for finals. Plus, I have responsibilities. Luke and I are subbing for Whitey."

"Nathan, you don't need to be worrying about responsibilities right now. You should put all your focus on basketball. How is your game right now?"

"It's fine dad."

"Fine. Yeah I'm sure it's only fine. You are way too distracted. What was going on when I got here, you do not need a girlfriend Nathan. I don't want you to continue that relationship."

"Whatever Dan. You have no right to tell me that. You are never here and I don't care what you say or think. I will continue to see Haley and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Dad, seriously? Back off. We have done just fine without you or mom here to take care of us. Just go back to traveling the world and let us live our own lives." Brooke said and ran off to her room.

"Nice parenting Dan. You upset your only daughter. Way to go." I said and followed after her.

"Brooke, are you okay?" I asked as I walked into her room and sat down beside her on the floor next to her bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They just get to me, that's all. I just wish they would leave us alone. All they ever do is judge us when they are here and ignore us when they aren't." She explained and wiped away a few tears that fell despite her best efforts.

"I know Brooke, but they will only be home for a few days, so we just have to suck it up and deal with it."

"I hate it though."

"Yeah, me too. You realize that there is no way we are leaving the house tomorrow right."

"Yeah, I figured. I just wish that weren't the case."

"Yeah, it sucks. I'm sure that the others will cover for us. I'll just tell Luke and he can take care of things for us. He's dealt with it before."

"Yeah, can I tell him?"

"Sure, do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, Luke is on his way back. He is going to stay here with me tonight, and before you say anything, we are just sleeping. I just really need him here tonight."

"Ok, just make sure you lock your door and that he leaves before the parents wake up."

"I will. Thanks Nathan, I'll see you in the morning." She gave me a hug before I got up and left.

_Hey, need an excuse yet?_ I got Haley's text as I got back to my room.

_Ha I needed it about 10 minutes ago. As soon as the door closed the yelling started and it took about two minutes for Brooke and me to escape. I don't even know if my mom showed up._

_Aww. I'm sorry Nate I wish I could be there to help you._

_You are helping. Right now, by talking to me, you are helping._

_Good, I'm glad. So how did it all go? Is everything okay?_

_I'd say it is pretty far from okay right now. Brooke has been crying, I've been thinking of punching my wall. We are pretty much on lockdown. It sucks here._

_What do mean "lockdown"?_

_My dad won't let Brooke or me leave the house unless he tells us to. That means no school for Brooke, no subbing for me. We can't see anyone, until they leave._

_When do they leave?_

_I honestly have no idea, but it can't be more than a few days. They can't stay in Tree Hill longer than a week._

_I don't want to go a week without seeing you._

_Yeah, me either, but I don't think they'll be here that long. We'll see what they have to say in the morning._

_I'm sorry you have to go through this Nathan. Just know that I am here if you need anything._

_Thanks, and really I'm okay. I've been dealing with my dad's crap for years, especially with basketball. I'm just trying to help Brooke through it._

_Yeah, well I'm here for her too, and I'll get her work from school tomorrow. Has he already started pressuring you again?_

_Yeah, did Brooke tell you he does that?_

_Yeah, she did. Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I'm fine. He just told me that I'm too distracted and I need to put all my focus on basketball so I shouldn't have anything else in my life. I am positive that he will be waking me up at four in the morning for a workout and a run._

_I'm sorry Nate, that sucks._

_Yep it does, but I can roll with it. I'm just looking forward to seeing his face when I tell him that I am going on a road trip this summer._

_Are you sure you want to tell him? What if he prevents you from going?_

_Haley, I am 19 years old, I have been on my own at college, and I can drive. There isn't much he can do to stop me. Plus, he isn't going to keep me from seeing you._

_Okay, but I don't want you getting in trouble for me._

_Even if I do, you are worth it. Plus it would be my choice._

_Ok. Listen I would love to keep talking, but I have to get some sleep, but I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_Yeah, if they don't take my phone from me._

_Ok, Goodnight boyfriend._

_Goodnight Hales._

Oh, I hope tomorrow isn't as screwed up as I know it will be.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you like this chapter. I thought that I'd add some more family drama, keep somethings interesting. Let me know what you think! :)**

"Nathan, get out of bed. It is 4:30 in the morning, and you need to get in your morning run. After that we are going to practice for a couple hours until I am satisfied with your performance." Dan said, barging into my room and taking my blanket off me.

"Dad, I am in good shape. I run and practice every day. You do not need to come in here before the whole world is awake and drag me out of bed to do what I would be doing later anyway."

"Nathan, I don't care if you are happy about this. We are going to work under my terms. Now hurry up and get dressed so that we can get going. I'll be down stairs waiting, and if you aren't ready in 5 minutes I will be back up here dragging you out." He yelled and walked out of my room.

"Nice to have you home dad. I really missed moments like this." I mumbled sarcastically to myself as I walked to my closet and pulled on a t-shirt and some basketball shorts.

After a 10 mile run and about three hours of practice, Dan finally gave me a break. He said we needed to have the talk that was supposed to happen last night. So, now I am on my way to prepare Brooke and get her to come down stairs with me.

"Hey sis, can I come in?" I asked and opened her door, not waiting for an answer. That was a mistake. I walked in on her making out with Luke.

"Nate!" She yelled and quickly pushed Luke off of her. "Hi. What's up?"

"Hey man. Sorry about that." Luke said from the floor beside Brooke's bed.

"No, it's cool. Brooke, I thought I told you to lock the door when Luke is here to make sure that the parents don't walk in on you." I said, looking away as they straightened out their clothes.

"Yeah, you did, and I had, but then I went to get breakfast and must have forgotten to lock it again." She shrugged.

"Ok, well Dad said he wants to talk to us. So Luke you have to go. Oh and can you tell Haley that Dan took my phone for the day because it 'would only slow me down'?"

"Yeah, sure I'll tell her. See you later man." He nodded to me and then turned to Brooke. "Bye, babe. I'll come back when you give me the all clear." He kissed her forehead and snuck back out the window.

"What do you think they want to talk to us about?" Brooke asked as we headed downstairs.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But it can't be good. Otherwise they would just call."

"Yeah, I just hope it isn't like we are moving or something." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Kids, we have to talk to you about a few things." Deb said when she stood in front of us. "First of all, we are moving."

"WHAT?" Brooke yelled and jumped up out of her seat.

"Calm down Brooke. We are just moving to a different neighborhood in the same town. It will be in a few months. Your father and I met this architect in New York who we convinced to design a house specifically for us. Second, we are going on a family vacation this summer. We missed Nathan while he was at school and we want to spend time together." Deb said, taking in our expressions.

"Sorry mom, but that isn't going to happen. We can move, that I have no problem with, but we are not going on a family vacation. Brooke and I already made summer plans with our friends and we going on a road trip." I explained.

"No Nathan, that isn't going to happen." Dan said.

"Um, yeah it is. We already made the plans. As soon as Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Jake finish their last finals we are leaving. Everything will be packed into my SUV by then and Luke and I will be waiting in the parking lot for them. Plus, we have been on family vacations with you two before and all you do is leave us in the first hotel you can find while you go visit friends and get drunk. That isn't going to happen this year. Oh, and I guess it is true that you don't miss something until you can't have it. Because you never seemed to miss me when you were away on 'business trips'. Brooke and I are just fine without you, so take your own family vacation, without us. You should get a head start and leave now, beat the summer traffic." I argued and grabbed Brooke's hand before pulling her out of the house and to my car, driving anywhere but there.

"Nicely done Nate. I am so happy you said all of that, for a second there I thought we weren't going to be able to go on our road trip." She said, looking out the window.

I just kept quiet. I was way too pissed to talk and I just needed to be alone, but I wasn't going to leave her there with our parents. So I went to the place I go went I'm angry and I just want to take my anger out on something, the weight room in the high school. I would go to the river court, but that is too out in the open and my parents could find me there. I dropped Brooke off in the gym while practice was going on, and snuck through the halls to get to the weight room. I figured it wouldn't take long for someone to come find me and try to talk to me, but before that happened, I was going to take advantage of the silence.

I was using the bench press when I heard the door open.

"Hey man. I saw Brooke and she told me what happened. Is everything ok?" Luke asked and began spotting me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now. They just make me so mad and instead of punching something, I work out to de-stress. You know that." I explained.

"Yeah, I do know that, and you only do that when you are really pissed. That is how I know this situation is way more screwed up than usual. I know that you want to be alone and deal with all of this yourself, but know that you have a whole group of people that you can talk to. I'm here for you Nate, don't forget that." He said and started to walk to the door.

"Thanks Luke. If I need anything I'll let you know, but right now I just want to be alone." I said and went back to working out. I heard the door close and was able to focus once again, but not for long. About five minutes later, I heard the door open again.

"Luke, I thought I told you that I wanted to be alone." I said and turned around.

"Hey." She said quietly and slowly walked toward me.

"Hi. Hales, what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured you could use someone to talk to. Luke cancelled practice for the rest of the day and he is talking to Brooke right now. So I asked her where you were, and here I am."

"Well that is really nice of you, but for now I need to deal with this on my own."

"But you don't have to. I am here for you, for anything."

"Yeah I know, and I appreciate it. Don't think that I don't because I do. It's just that at this moment, I can't think about it because I will just make myself angrier than I am now. But the second I am able to deal with it, I will come to you."

"Ok, well then I'll just take off. Don't be afraid to face this Nathan, you have a whole support system behind you." She said and kissed my cheek before walking toward the door.

"You know you're kind of great Haley James."

"That's what they tell me, but it's nice to hear just the same." She winked and walked out, leaving me smiling and oblivious to my problems for a little while.

Brooke, Luke, and I went to Karen's until closing after that. We ate dinner and helped Karen with anything she needed done. Brooke and I were avoiding going home, and that was the perfect place to do it. With good company, I was able to tell that Brooke was distracted from everything right now, and I wasn't as focused on it as I had been. We were happy for the time being, and Luke was a major part of that. When Brooke was helping Karen frost a cake, I pulled him aside and talked for a few minutes.

"Hey Luke, you know that you are my best friend, right?"

"Yeah Nate, I do. You're my best friend too, but why are we having this strange, emotional conversation?"

"Well, first, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me all the times that I needed you, especially right now. I may not be talking about it yet, but when I do, there are things that I can only talk with you about because you've been there for them. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate that. Second, I wanted to let you know how happy I am for you and Brooke. You two are great together and you are there for her which I really appreciate. She's my sister and I would do anything for her, I know that you would too, but I just wanted to thank you for that. You're a great guy Luke, and I am happy you are in our lives."

"Wow. Thanks man. I happy you two are in my life too, and of course I would do anything for Brooke. I love her man."

"That's great Luke."

We ended up getting home at about 11:00, only to find a bunch of boxes and suit cases by the stairs, along with a note.

_Nathan and Brooke,_

_We are respecting your wishes and leaving now. All of your stuff was supposed to be moved out while we were on our family vacation, but since that isn't happening we had the maids come pack everything up. You will have to find somewhere else to stay. Good luck with that. You have to be out by tomorrow morning._

_Deb Scott_

I read the note and began seeing red.

"You guys can stay at my house." Luke said while hugging Brooke. "I'll just call my mom and let her know while we put your stuff into the cars."

Before I could respond, I punched a wall and took off running down the street. I just needed to get away from there. I had grabbed my phone off the counter when I got home, but now I was regretting it because it wouldn't stop ringing. I just kept running and ignoring my phone. I stopped at the river court, but when that didn't help calm me down, I took a few laps around the bike route. Nothing was calming me down, so I knew that there was only one thing for me to do. I needed to go see Haley, if anyone could calm me down it would be her. I got there in record time and noticed that all the lights were off. I checked the time on my phone, but instead noticed the 30 missed calls and texts I had. Then I saw that it was 1:00 in the morning, so I began throwing tiny rocks at her window. When that didn't work, I remembered that I had my phone in my hand and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hales? Are you awake?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess. Unless I'm dreaming, then no I'm not."

I chuckled, only Haley could make me laugh at a time like this. "No, Hales, you aren't dreaming."

"Oh, ok good. What can I do for you Nathan? Are you ready to talk?"

"Maybe, but first, I need you to come to your window and look outside."

"Are you outside my house right now? You are not outside my house right now." She said as she looked out her window. "Come to the door, I'll be there in a minute." I saw her rush away from the window, and I headed to the front door. After about 10 seconds, the door swung open revealing a tired, worried looking Haley.

"Hi, are you alright? Is everything ok?"

"No, I'm not ok, and not much is right now. I just needed to see you because you help me through so much, and when you are around me, I am able to relax and stay calm. I guess I just needed to see you and pretend that everything is going to be ok, even if it is just for a little bit." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Ok, well come in. We can go upstairs and talk." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room. We sat down on her bed and I just held onto her for a while until I was confident that I was calm and I wouldn't overreact.

"Ok, so here is the cliffnotes version. Someday I will tell you the full story, but you have school tomorrow, and I don't want to keep you up super late. My dad has always pushed me when it comes to basketball. I have never been good enough for him, and that has driven me insane quite a few times. I go out and do stupid things when he pressures me. However, he and my mom have been away most of the time so it has always been me and Brooke against the world. Yesterday, they came home and decided to change all of our plans around. We are moving to a different house that they had designed specifically for us, and they told us that we are going on a family vacation. I basically told them to screw themselves and leave us alone as soon as possible. We got home a couple of hours ago, to find them gone and all of our stuff packed up. They told us that we need to be out of the house by this morning and find our own place to live until the new house is ready."

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. I just wish that there was more that I could do for you. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I am here to help. In fact, why don't you just stay here tonight? I don't mind I actually think it would be nice. That way you can talk to me if you need to and I can help you through this. Where is Brooke?"

"She is staying with Luke. I'm actually supposed to be there now, but I punched a wall and ran off. Also, if you really think it would be ok, I would love to stay here tonight. I'll take any opportunity to spend time with you." I said as she grabbed my hand and began examining it.

"Ok, well make yourself comfortable, and I am going to get you some ice for your hand."

As soon as she was gone, I took my shoes off and lay back in her bed, falling asleep instantly. At some point, I remember a cold feeling on my hand, but that's all. I hope she was able to fall asleep as fast as I was. That was the best night's sleep I had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hales, are you ready?" I yelled as I walked into her house. It was the morning of their last day of school, and I was here to pick her up along with the rest of her stuff to put in my SUV. Over the last two weeks Brooke and I have stayed at Luke's house, but occasionally I snuck over to stay with Haley.

"Almost, I just have one more bag to pack." She yelled back at me as I entered her room. "Hey." She smiled.

"Good morning." I said as I leaned in for a quick kiss. It turned into a small make out session, but we were interrupted by Brooke.

"Nathan, let her finish packing. In fact, you can just go wait with Luke in the kitchen, and I will help her finish packing." She said, pushing me out the door.

"But I am perfectly happy staying here and watching you pack." I said, but she just kept pushing.

"I'm sure you are Nate, but you are a distraction and she needs to be focused. So leave us, and go hang out with my boyfriend." With that she slammed the door in my face.

"Ugh! Sometimes I want to kill my sister, but I think you would have a problem with it." I said as I took a piece of bacon off of Luke's plate and sat next to him.

"What did she do this time?"

"She interrupted me and Haley."

"Dude, seriously, you interrupt me and Brooke all the time. So shut up."

"Fine whatever. Do you think they know or care that they are going to be late for school?"

"They probably don't know, and if they do Brooke doesn't care. Haley, however, does and Brooke is probably keeping her hostage." I just laughed at his comment.

"I am not holding her hostage! We are all done, we just need you two strong boys to carry all of her stuff down here and put it in the car. Peyton and Jake should be here soon with their stuff." Brooke said, pointing us upstairs and hitting Luke's butt as we passed by her.

"Seriously Brooke, it is too early for me to see that." I yelled at her.

"Yeah, well it was too early for me to see you sticking your tongue down Haley's throat, but that didn't stop you." She yelled back.

"That's always a nice conversation to walk in on." Peyton said as she came in the back door, holding Jake's hand.

After we put everything into the car and dropped everyone off at school Luke and I headed over to Karen's for more breakfast.

"Hi Karen, Luke and I are here to help. So if you need anything done, especially any eating, we are here for you." I said as I sat down at the counter.

"I can't believe you boys are leaving again already. You just got home and now you are leaving for the whole summer." Karen said, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

"Ma, come on. We will still call you, and you'll be so busy here with Tric and the café that you won't even notice we are gone." Luke tried to assure her.

"Yeah, Karen, it isn't like we are leaving for good. We'll be back sooner than you think." I said.

"I hope so. I'll miss you. How about you order anything you want today and I'll make it, all day." She said, wiping the counter tops to keep herself busy.

"Sure, that sounds good. Karen, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me and Brooke stay with you guys for the last couple weeks. You've been great and there is no way that I can repay you. So if you ever want anything, just let me know. You've always been more of a mom to me than my own mom, and I appreciate it."

"Nathan do not worry about it. I will always be there for you. You don't even have to ask. As much as I love this boy here," She said pointing at Luke, "you are like a second son to me. I am so grateful that you two have had each other all these years. So thank you for that." I just responded by coming around the counter and giving her a hug.

"Ok, before I start crying, I am going to make you two some breakfast." She said, walking toward the kitchen.

We spent the majority of our day at the café, then we went and subbed. We just let the students roam campus and have fun. It was an easy class and after it was done we went and waited outside in the parking lot by my car. We were just waiting on everyone else to get out there. When they finally arrived, we had a few decisions to make.

"Ok, first things first. What did everyone bring, besides themselves and their luggage?" I asked.

"I will be supplying the music." Peyton said, holding up her ipod and several cds.

"Beef jurky!" Jake yelled.

"Um, I brought snacks. Candy, chips, cookies, you know good stuff, and my guitar." Haley said.

"I brought magazines, board games, cards. Any source of entertainment." Brooke said.

"I brought a map and gum." Luke said.

"Ok, well I brought my car and a basketball. Where are we going first?" I asked.

"Oh, can we go to New York? I really, really want to go there." Brooke said excitedly.

"Sure Brookie, we can go to New York first. Let's get going." I said as everyone piled into the car. Luke, Jake, and I are taking turns driving and I get the first turn. Haley is next to me upfront, Peyton and Jake are in the middle, and Brooke and Luke are in the back.

"I am so bored." Brooke said from the back.

"Brooke, it has been five minutes. Anyway, aren't you in charge of the entertainment?" Peyton asked.

"Yes P. Sawyer, I am. Let's play a game!"

"I don't know pretty girl. Games don't always turn out so well." Luke said.

"Well that doesn't matter. We are going to have fun. So, to start out, we are going to play a little game I like to call truth or bare."

"Brooke, it's truth or dare." Jake said.

"Um, no Jagielski, it's not. This is the Brooke Scott version. It is like strip truth or dare. You can decide to tell the truth, or lose one article of clothing." She explained.

"No Brooke. That is not happening." I said.

"Fine, I didn't think that we would end up playing anyway. How about we play something that I took the time to make. It is a trivia game and I will ask everyone a question that either has a multiple choice answer or you just have to remember all on your own. It will help us see how well we really know each other. Then, at the end of the trip we can play again."

"Sure Brooke, that sounds like a lot of fun. Who goes first?" Haley asked.

"Well, since you asked tutor girl, you get to go first."

"Ok, hit me."

"When P. Sawyer was nine, she discovered her complete love for music. Who does she swear she is going to meet and marry and which band is he a part of?"

"Oh, that is easy, Dave Grohl of the Foo Fighters."

"Haley James, you are correct."

"Really, Dave Grohl?" Luke asked.

"What he is an amazing singer." She explained.

"Ok, so here is the next rule. Haley since you answered the question correctly, you get to choose who gets the next question."

"Brooke, can you just go over all the rules now? That way things will go much smoother." I asked.

"Sure. So the first rule is that I will ask the questions and someone answers them. Second you know, that when the question is answered correctly, the person who answered gets to pick the next contestant. Third, if the person doesn't answer the question correctly, they have to keep answering questions until they get one right. Whoever answers the most questions correctly gets a prize to be decided, and the person who answers the least amount of questions correctly buys everyone dinner."

"Ok, those are all good rules, but why are you the only one who gets to ask the questions?"

"Because my dear brother, I made the game. But if you want, everyone can add questions throughout the trip and then anyone can ask and we can all take turns."

"Much better. Now, Hales, who is the next contestant?" I asked.

"Lucas, you're up." Haley said.

"Ok, broody. Jake here has another talent, besides basketball. What is it?"

"Um, considering I just met him about two weeks ago, I don't really know. So do I get any help, like multiple choice or phone a friend?" Luke asked and I just laughed at him.

"Sure Babe, I'll give you four choices. Is his talent dancing, singing, writing, or carving things out of cheese?"

"Well considering I've seen his victory dance, I am going to say singing." Luke answered.

"Good job, you are correct. Jake is quite talented musically. Who's next Luke?"

"Mr. Smiles up there. He is way too cocky. So Nathan, let's see you answer one of these correctly."

"No problem man. I can do this without asking for help." I joked back at him.

"We'll see Nate. Here is your question. When I was little, I told someone they were the piglet to my tigger. Who was that?"

"It was Luke." I answered.

"Ha, no. It was you." She shot back.

"No way, you two were always watching Winnie the Pooh together while dad was making me practice." I argued.

"Yeah, we were, but I never told Luke that. I only told you that."

"Ok, fine. What is my next question?"

"How many siblings does Haley have?"

I looked over at Haley who was smiling up at me. "Five," I answered. "Three brothers and two sisters."

"You are correct. Who's next?"

"Peyton, go for it."

"Oh good, P. Sawyer, what is Luke's middle name?" Brooke asked. I looked in the rearview mirror and burst out laughing at the expression on Luke's face.

"Um, I am phoning a friend. Nathan want to help me out with this one?" Peyton asked.

"Sure thing Peyton." I answered as Luke just glared at me. "Luke's middle name is Eugene." Everyone started laughing and Luke just glared at all of us.

We continued to play for a while, but took a break to just talk and listen to music. Jake was now driving and Haley and I switched spots with him and Peyton. As soon as the music turned on, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley began singing and dancing along. We were almost to New York, and everyone was getting pretty excited.

"Hey Brooke, what are we going to do in New York?" I asked.

"I don't know, shop, party, have fun. Those are all good options." She replied.

"Yeah, that sounds good I guess." I told her.

"Hey Nate, doesn't Clay live in New York?" Luke asked me.

"Yeah he does, I should call him, see what he's up to."

"My sister Quinn lives here too. Maybe we can see her." Haley said as I dialed Clay's number.

"Hey Clay, it's Nate."

"Oh, hey Nate. What's up?"

"Luke and I are on a road trip this summer with my sister and a few friends. We just got into New York, so I decided to call you and see what you were up to."

"That's really cool man. Yeah, I'm not busy tonight. In fact if you guys want you can come stay at my place. I've got more than enough room for people and I would like to see you guys."

"Thanks man. You want to text me your address and we'll see you soon."

"Sure. See you guys in a little bit."

"Hey, so change of plans guys, we are going to stay with Clay for a few days." I said when I got off the phone.

"Um, who is Clay?" Peyton asked.

"Luke and I met him at school. He was in the room next to us and we became good friends. He is studying to be a sports agent and someday, he will be mine. Just wait and see." I said. "He actually just texted me his address and some directions. We will be there soon."


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me know what you think, please. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Nate, Luke how have you guys been?" Clay asked as he approached our parked car and we all got out.

"Hey man. We're good." I said as we exchanged man hugs. "So, there are some people here I would like you to meet. Next to Luke is my sister and his girlfriend, Brooke. Next to her are some new friends, Peyton and Jake. Jake actually plays basketball too so we should be able to play some good games while we are here. And finally, this girl here is my girlfriend, Haley." I introduced as I pointed everyone out and he shook their hands.

"It is nice too meet all of you, now let's get inside." He said, leading the way. "Now, I've got three extra bedrooms and a few sofas. You guys can figure out who is going to sleep in each area. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. It should be fun."

"Thanks Clay. So after losing a game that Brooke came up with, Nate here has to buy all of us dinner. You want in on that?" Luke asked.

"Um Yeah, he's staying in my house for free. He better be buying me stuff." Clay joked.

"Fine. I'll go order some pizza. I will order enough of everything so that everyone can get what they want." I said, walking out of the room.

When I came back, everyone was sitting on the sofas, talking and hanging out. I took my spot next to Haley and she scooted closer to me, leaning into my side.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Clay here is just telling us stories about all the crazy stuff you guys did at school." Brooke answered.

"Yeah, we had some good times." I replied.

"More like crazy times. I would never think of doing half the things that you guys did." Jake said.

"Yeah, well. You get bored at college and random thoughts come to your head. Trust me, they seem like good ideas at the time." Luke said.

"Kinda like that hair, huh Luke?" Peyton asked and we all started laughing. He had let it grow a lot longer than usual, and one day while he was sleeping, I snuck in and bleached his hair. He wasn't too happy, but just to spite me he claimed he would 'make it look good'.

"Hey babe, do you have company? I saw a car in front of your house." Someone said as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, some friends from" Clay was cut off by my girlfriend who jumped up and squealed.

"Quinn!" She yelled.

"Haley bop? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, walking further into the room.

"Oh, a few of my friends are friends with Clay and we are on a road trip so they decided to call him. I was going to call you tomorrow, but now I don't have to." Haley explained.

"Oh, are these the friends? Which one is the boyfriend?" she asked as Haley blushed and I stood up.

"That would be me. Nathan Scott, nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you to." She replied.

"Hey, not to break up the moment, but how do you know her babe?" Clay asked.

"Oh, sorry we are being totally rude right now. Clay this is my sister, Haley James." Quinn explained.

"Really, that is so cool. Now you can tell me all kinds of embarrassing stories about Quinn." He said.

"Ha, well maybe some other time. I'm sure she is still embarrassing herself just as much. Have you seen her dance?" Haley asked and took his laugh as a yes. "So anyway, Quinn, you have already met Nathan, and you know Brooke and Peyton. But these two guys right here are my other friends, Lucas and Jake."

We all greeted each other again, and then the pizza arrived and we started eating and talking again.

"So Clay, aren't you like Luke and Nate's age? How did you end up in such a nice big house?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, well technically this is my parent's house. I grew up here and they decided to travel and let me use the house whenever I want. Right now, I believe, they are in Canada." He answered.

"That's cool though that they kept the house for you." Peyton said.

"Yeah, it works." He replied.

"So, not to ruin this fun evening or anything, but we have been driving most of the day, we ate, and we have several days to spend hanging out, so we need to get some sleep. I have a lot of plans for us and we need to be well rested." Brooke announced and grabbed Luke's hand, pulling him off to one of the bedrooms.

"Ok, well there are towels in the bathrooms. Just let me know if you need anything."Clay said as Jake and Peyton walked away too.

"Hales, how about you and Quinn take the last bedroom and spend some time talking and hanging out." I told her as Quinn moved over to sit on Clay's lap.

"Are you sure Nate? Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure. You should spend some time with your sister. I'll sleep on the couch. It's not a problem."

"You are quite amazing. Did you know that?"

"Who me?"

"Yes, you. You're a great guy, and I am a lucky girl. Thank you for being you and trying to put me first most of the time. Just remember to think of yourself first sometimes too. Your life is important, and I don't want you to lose track of yourself while looking out for others." She said as she looked into my eyes and I could see the sincerity in what she was saying.

"I promise you Hales that I will look out for myself and do what I want from time to time." I said and leaned in to kiss her. "See, I did what I wanted there." I said, giving her my best smirk. She just laughed at me and kissed me one more time before getting up and walking over to Quinn.

"Come on Quinn, you are going to spend some time with your favorite sister." Haley said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off Clay's lap.

"Taylor's here?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"God no. Thankfully." Haley replied and they both started laughing as they walked away.

"And then there were two." Clay said. "Can you believe that we are dating sisters, Nate? It's pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. If Quinn is anything like Haley, then you are a lucky guy. I am so happy with her and I hope you are with Quinn. Where did you meet her anyway?" I asked.

"She goes to NYU and I was on my morning run when I saw this girl walking around taking pictures. When I saw her take a picture of me, I decided to go talk to her. After that, I started noticing her in random places around town. Chase actually came to visit last month and we went to a club, where I saw her dancing. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen and I knew that I had to have her in my life." He explained. Chase was his roommate, and we got pretty close with him too.

"Wow. That is pretty crazy. I'm happy for you man. Anyway, I'm thinking that we can get a few games in before Brooke makes us go all over the city. So I'll get Luke and Jake up at around 7:00. I saw the court you have outback, you up for it?"

"Sure man. I'll let you get to sleep, see you in the morning." He said and walked away.

I lay down and was just about to fall asleep when I heard a door open and saw Haley walking toward me. "Hey, you can go to sleep. I just came to get some water. Thanks again for letting me spend time with Quinn. I always knew you were a great guy, but you proved it the first night you stayed at my house, and you keep proving it every day." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking back down the hallway.

I just lay there, thinking about that night two weeks ago when I went to her house.

_Flashback_

"_Hales, are you sure it is ok for me to stay here?" I asked. _

"_Nathan, I told you that it is ok. I am here for you, and I want you to be able to spend at least one night away from it all." _

"_Thank you. You know, I never really had anyone that I could talk to about things like this. I never wanted Luke to know the whole story, and I couldn't hurt Brooke like that. She still believed in them and thought that they cared about us. Now she knows the truth, I just don't want to share my past with her. She should have some good memories."_

"_You can always talk to me Nathan, about anything. I just want to help you."_

"_You are helping." I said and leaned toward her to kiss her. She closed the distance and deepened the kiss. We stood there for a few more minutes, tongues battling, hands moving, eyes closed until air became an issue. While catching our breath, I looked down at her and rested my forehead against hers. Soon she reached up and pulled my head down to hers to start kissing again. As soon as we started, I moved my hands down to her hips and lifted her up. She squealed and started laughing as I moved her to her bed and hovered over her. Air soon became an issue again and I moved to kiss the side of her neck._

"_Nathan, as fun as this is, I think we need to stop." _

_I looked up at her and kissed her lips one more time before rolling to my side to look at her. "Haley, I don't want you to misunderstand my intentions toward you. I like you, a lot, and I don't care about sex. I want you to know that I am with you because I want to be around you and be your boyfriend. Not because I want to use you and be done. That isn't what this is about. When it is meant to happen, it will."_

"_So, if I told you that I wanted to wait until marriage, what would you say?"_

"_I would tell you how much I respect that and that I wouldn't do anything to pressure you to change your mind."_

"_Good answer." She said and leaned forward to kiss me again. _

_When she pulled away, I reached my hand out and grabbed hers, pulling both of us up to lie down in her bed. I lifted my arm up and she laid her head on my chest. I have never been as comfortable as I was then, and we both drifted off the sleep quickly._

That was a good memory, and thinking about it had me falling asleep with a smile on my face. I knew one thing, I would be dreaming of Haley tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I went back and watch all my season 1 dvds the other day and watched the special feature "birthday boy" and I really wanted to use one of James' lines in the story and I found the perfect spot, at least I think so. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Btw I really appreciate all the reviews. You guys are awesome, thank you.**

"Nathan?...Are you awake?" Haley asked as I felt someone sit down on the sofa next to me.

Without opening my eyes, I reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to me. "No, but I can be persuaded." I answered.

"Oh really?" She leaned in and was about to kiss me when she pulled away and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I watched her walk away.

"Come and find out." She answered and kept walking away.

"What time is it?"

"It is 6:30, and I made breakfast." She answered, grabbing a plate full of pancakes and taking it out onto the patio. "Quinn helped so she and Clay should be joining us soon." She said looking over at me while I stood in the doorway. Before she could sit down, I rushed over and pulled a chair over and pulled her onto my lap.

"This looks amazing Hales, thank you." I said, grabbing a pancake off the plate and starting to eat it.

"You are welcome, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me have some of that." She answered and looked at me with a big smile on her face that I couldn't resist. I put a piece of pancake on my fork, and help it up to her mouth. As soon as she took a bite, two people came walking through the kitchen.

"Aww. You two are adorable." Brooke said and sat down next to us.

"Where are Clay and Quinn, I figured they would be out here soon." Haley said.

"Oh, well I heard some weird noises coming from what I assume is Clay's room, unless it was Jake and Peyton. Either way, someone was making out this morning." Brooke said, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well it wasn't us, that's for sure." Luke mumbled.

"Broody, stop complaining, I smelt Haley's pancakes and had to come get some."

"Hey, I'm just saying, a good morning kiss would be nice." He answered and was about to take a bite of his pancake when Brooke leaned over and stole it off his fork. Then she leaned over to him and began kissing him. As soon as mouths opened, I looked the opposite direction and began looking away.

"Go Luke!" Clay yelled as he walked outside, holding Quinn's hand and receiving a glare from me. "Sorry Nate, I mean hey stop making out at my table."

Brooke and Lucas broke apart and laughed before continuing eating.

"Save some for me!" Jake yelled running out and almost crashing into one of the chairs before sitting down and grabbing some pancakes. We all just looked over and started laughing at him.

"Please let there be more pancakes." Peyton said, finally joining us.

"Yeah, there are plenty. Quinn and I got up early to make everyone breakfast this morning." Haley answered.

"So, what are our plans for today Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, before you guys leave, Nate and I wanted to play a quick game with Luke and Jake. Right Nate?" Clay said.

I nodded. "Got some good sleep last night. Ready to ball."

"Fine, I guess that we will wait for you to be done." Brooke answered. "I didn't really have all that much planned out anyway, other than shopping."

"Oh, well I can take you to all these awesome stores if you want." Quinn said.

"Totally. That sounds like a lot of fun. When should we go?" Brooke asked.

"Well, if we want to be able to get good deals and a good parking spot probably early. We can leave the guys here and make a day out of it. Then tonight we can come back and get them. I know an all ages club that is pretty fun. If you are up for is." She answered.

"Oh, this going to be so much fun. Let's go." Brooke said, already walking away, with Quinn, Peyton, and Haley following behind.

"Did we just get ditched by our own girlfriends?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I think we did." Clay answered.

"Well, I'm going to go change." Luke said with a strange expression on his face as he started to walk toward the house.

"Luke if you are going to walk in on my sister changing, think twice." I warned.

"Would I do that?" He asked turning and smirking at me.

I jumped up quickly and went to stop him. I didn't know which room he was in, and he ran fast, so I just opened the one I thought I heard close. It wasn't Luke or Brooke behind the door though, it was Haley.

"Oh, sorry Hales. I was just trying to kill Luke and I didn't know which room he went in." I said, trying not to focus on the fact that she only had her shirt halfway on, revealing her stomach.

"It's ok Nathan. I'm basically dressed anyway. You only saw my stomach, and besides it is a lot more coverage than if I were wearing a swim suit." She replied, walking closer to me.

"Yeah, I guess that is true. Is it cool if I change really fast?" I asked, she nodded so I took my shirt off as I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed the first shirt I found. I turned back around and found her staring at me. I just smirked at her and searched through my suitcase again for a pair of shorts. She turned around, and I quickly changed.

"You can turn around if you want. I'm done." I told her, and she walked toward me.

"I am so happy that we are taking this road trip. It is so much fun so far and we are only on day two."

"Yeah, I've got pretty good ideas don't I?"

"You're not bad."

"Yeah? You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh really?" She asked leaning her head to the side. I nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "You know, Brooke's going to take a while to get ready. So we can just hang here for a while." She said, continuing to kiss me. I just mumbled a quick agreement and picked her up, carrying her over to the chair in the corner of the room, sitting down with her in my lap. She could be very persuasive without even knowing it. When she kissed me the way she was now, I couldn't help but forget everything around me.

We stayed there for about ten more minutes, kissing, until we heard Brooke yell from the hallway.

"Haley, I do not want to walk in on you making out with my brother, so get out here. We're leaving now. It's time to shop."

"I guess I better go, before the brookie monster comes in." Haley said, starting to get up.

"Nope, I 'm not letting you." I replied and followed her, bending over and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Nathan! Put me down!" She yelled. "Come on, I really have to go."

"Fine." I put her down. "Go have fun. I'll kiss you later." I said, leaning down and grabbing her face, leaning in to kiss her, then walking away.

"Tease!" She yelled after me. I just laughed and ruffled Brooke's hair as I walked past her. "See ya later, sis. Don't spend too much money."

"Oh, you know I will." She said, and walked out the front door.

Luke, Clay, Jake and I spent most of the day out on the court, but when we got hungry, we came inside for lunch. After that, we switched to playing NBA Live and watching ESPN. It was a pretty easy going day and by the time the girls got home, we were playing a tournament. It was me against Clay, and Jake and Luke were taking bets and doing their best to distract us. That was impossible at the moment.

"Hales, why don't you show the guys the new dress you bought." Peyton suggested.

"Yeah Haley Bop, go try it on." Quinn encouraged.

I heard all of this in the background, but was too focused on the game to turn around. I then heard a door open and from what I could tell, Luke whistled.

"Tutor girl, you look hot." I heard Brooke say, and immediately I turned my head. I was shocked and amazed by what I saw in front of me. Haley was standing there in this sundress that was like this green color, and she looked amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Ha! Take that Nate! It looks like you lost." Clay jumped up and yelled beside me.

I turned back toward him and looked at the tv screen. "Huh? Oh well, I don't care." I said, standing up and walking over to Haley. "Hi. You look amazing."

"Well thank you." She replied. I grabbed her hand and walked over to the sofa, sitting down and pulling her beside me. As I looked to the side, I noticed Luke giving Jake $20.

"Did you two seriously bet $20 on who would win?" I asked.

"No. I bet $10 that you would lose, and $10 that Haley would distract you, causing you to lose." Jake replied taking out his wallet and putting his money inside. "Thanks Hales." She just laughed and nodded at him.

" Wow you are just finding all kinds of way to get money aren't ya Baby?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, well someone has to keep things interesting and bets are always fun." He replied.

"So I just had a brilliant idea. I know we were going to go clubbing tonight, but how about we just stay in and hang out together. I mean we are leaving tomorrow, and I feel like I haven't really gotten to know you two." Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. We could play games and watch movies. I'm down." Quinn said and we all agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody. Sorry for taking so long to update, things have been really crazy and busy, but I'm doing my best to find time to update. Thank you for sticking with me and the story. Here is chapter 15, enjoy!**

"Can we stop? I have to pee."

"Brooke, you just peed like 30 minutes ago. Can't you hold it for a little while longer?"

"No, Nathan, I can't. Did you see that huge soda I had? Drinking a lot tends to fill your bladder, causing you to have to pee. It's a part of life, get used to it."

"Fine, the next rest stop is 20 minutes away, just wait until then."

"Why, there is a mall five minutes away, we can just go there."

"Oh, ok. I see what this is all about, you just want to go shopping."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You shouldn't deprive your only sister of bathroom privileges."

"I agree with Brooke. We should stop at the mall." Haley chimed in.

"Me too man, I am starving and they have a food court." Jake said.

"See Nate, everyone agrees that going to the mall is a good thing." Brooke said and everyone nodded along.

"Plus, it's not like we are on a schedule or anything. We have all summer to go anywhere across the country we want." Luke added.

"Alright, fine. I guess we're going to the mall." I said, finally giving in. "But you guys have obviously never been shopping with Brooke if you think this is going to be fun." I felt Brooke punch my shoulder in response to my comment.

"Hey, Luke, control your girlfriend. She is abusing the driver. We could crash." I said.

"Haha. You are so funny. I'll show you abusing the driver. You just wait big brother, when you least expect it I will be there to cause you pain." Brooke replied.

"What are you going to do? Make me take you to the mall, oh wait."

"No, but I can continue to interrupt you and tutor girl."

"Yeah, you can, and I can expose some of your deep, dark secrets to Luke."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Do you want to see how far you can push me?"

"No. I guess you win, this time."

"Good, now that that is settled. Let's go try to have some fun at the mall." I said as we pulled up. Almost immediately, Brooke pulled Haley and Peyton away. So Luke, Jake, and I headed to the food court.

About an hour later, the girls were still shopping, so we went to the arcade and played games until they were done. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was better than shopping with them. Right now we were in the middle of nowhere at a mall that we had never seen before, playing random arcade games. I just spent my last quarter, so I went over to where Jake and Luke were playing air hockey. I looked around the arcade and we definitely stood out. The stereotypical guys were in here, taking all these games very seriously and trying for high scores, I couldn't help but to laugh at them a little.

I was focused on the game that Luke and Jake had going, so I barely noticed when I heard some whistles around the arcade. I turned around and the girls were walking toward us and all the guys had been distracted from their games, as if they'd never seen a girl in there before, let alone three. There were many jaws on the floor and I didn't like the way they were looking at my girlfriend, my sister, and my friend. So, I decided to put a stop to it, I walked over and held Haley's hand, then put my arm around both Brooke and Peyton, who had already locked arms. In the background I heard someone mutter "figures" and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"Nothing." I replied and smiled at her. "So Jake and Luke are playing air hockey, but when they are done, can we leave?"

"Yes, please." Peyton said. "I just want to get to a hotel and hang out. We should do something fun tonight."

"That sounds good. I totally want to do something fun tonight. Where are we stopping?" Haley asked looking up at me.

"I don't know. It's Luke's turn to drive, so I guess we'll let him decide, unless anyone has any suggestions." I answered.

"Yes!" I heard Jake exclaim in the background.

"Well I guess the game is over, and Jake won." Brooke said. "It's ok Broody, you'll get him next time."

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's get going." Luke said, leading the way out of the arcade. As we were leaving I heard a few boos and an occasional 'aw' but at the exit I heard someone yell "Call me!" and I turned around to glare at them.

"You know, it's funny, Brooke, Peyton, and I have been getting that all afternoon. I guess we look pretty good today." Haley said.

"You always look good." I told her. "By the way, I think that I should come shopping with you from now on."

"Why, because I'm getting attention from guys?"

"Yeah, but no, I'm just kidding. I trust you."

"Thanks." She said and leaned up to kiss me before letting go of my hand and running up to jump on Luke's shoulders. I just laughed at her, and Brooke walked back to me.

"Hey Nate. I feel like we haven't gotten to talk in a while. How's everything going?"

"Oh, you know, it's pretty good, but I do miss our bonding time. If I've been ignoring you I don't mean to. It's just that I have Haley and you have Luke. It doesn't mean that I want to spend less time with you though."

"I know, don't worry, I understand. Besides, we have a whole summer for spending time together. I know what you mean though. One of these days we are going to have to spend some time together, just the two of us, because even though you are here, I miss you."

"I miss you too, little sister, but I'm glad that you are happy and having fun. Speaking of, isn't that what we should be doing right now?"

"Yeah, I think it is. What are we doing having this emotional conversation?" She asked.

"I don't know, let's have some fun." I said and turned to her. "Come on. Let's race everyone out to the car." I said and she jumped on my back, and I took off running past everyone else, and getting yelled at by security guards. We beat everyone to the car and turned around to see Haley on Luke's back and Peyton on Jake's chasing after us.

"Alright, Luke, it's your turn to drive." I said and threw him the keys. I climbed in the back, followed by Brooke. Haley and Peyton sat in the middle, and Jake sat up front with Luke. I was pretty much being ignored, because the girls were all talking about things that I knew nothing about, so I just sat there listening to their conversation. After about thirty minutes I got really bored.

"Hey Brooke, I thought you were in charge of entertainment. I'm bored, entertain me." I said.

They all just looked at me and laughed. "Fine, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Well that's risky, but ok. Um, how about you join in our conversation?"

"I don't know, sure."

"Well don't sound too enthusiastic next time." Peyton said.

"Sorry, I mean 'Yeah, I would love to.'" I said.

"Whatever, so we were just talking about what we want to do tonight." Brooke explained. "Any ideas?"

"Well I mean I guess it really depends on where we end up staying." I answered, getting a few eye rolls.

"Way to be creative there Nate." Peyton said.

"Fine, I guess we can play board games anywhere, so that is always an option. If there is a pool at the hotel, you know I'll suggest that. I know that I'll want dinner, so we can either eat out, or order in." I suggested.

"All good plans, good job Nate." Brooke said.

"Oh, I want to go out to eat, nowhere fancy, but something good. I want a burger or something that's really bad for me." Haley said and I just laughed at her.

"Hey Luke, do you know where we are going to stop tonight?" I asked.

"Um, well right now we are somewhere in Maryland and it is almost 6:00 so I figure we'll stop soon. That way we can go eat and do something fun tonight."

"Sounds good, thanks man." I said, and went back to talking with the girls.

We made it to a hotel and Luke went in to check-in to some rooms for us. After about five minutes, he came back out.

"Alright you guys, we have conjoined suites. Each room has two beds and a pull out sofa bed." He said, handing out keys to all of us.

"Sweet, race you guys up there." Haley said as she, Peyton, and Brooke took off running and left us to park the car and bring all their stuff up.

"Note to self, give everyone keys after parking the car and taking the luggage out." Luke said causing me to laugh at him.

"Next time Luke, next time." I said.

We got up to the rooms and found both of them empty. All the girls' stuff was there, they just happened to be missing. I walked over to one of the beds and put my stuff down, then turned on the tv and laid down.

"Dude, don't get comfortable yet. Brooke just texted me and she says that they are at the pool. We are supposed to join them." Luke said, walking in and turning off the tv.

"I thought we were eating first." I said following him out of the room.

"I guess not." He replied. "Jake's already down there, so hurry up and get changed. I'm going now. See ya."

I quickly got changed and headed downstairs to the pool. I wasn't too happy about swimming first because I really am hungry, but whatever. I finally made it to the pool and found them all sitting on chairs by the pool instead of actually swimming.

"Isn't the whole point of coming to the pool actually getting in and swimming?" I asked as I approached them.

"Not when you can tan." Brooke responded.

"Really, that's funny because I didn't know you could tan at an indoor pool." I replied.

"Shut up."

"Ok, well I'm getting in. If we are going to wait to eat, I might as well do something fun while waiting."

"Me too. Swimming is better than sitting." Peyton said, and soon everyone agreed.

After a chicken tournament that Haley and I won, everyone went their separate ways on the pool deck. Brooke and Luke went to sit in the chairs, Peyton and Jake continued to stay and swim in the pool, and I joined Haley in the hot tub.

"What's up with you? You seem so out of it." Haley asked, observing my distant mood.

"I'm just so hungry." I responded. "I thought we were going to eat first." She just laughed at me.

"Well we can't have that. Come on, let's go get something to eat." She said as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me up from the hot tub. "Hey, you guys, we're hungry. Do you want to go eat?" She asked and everyone agreed, so we went to get dressed.

We decided to go to this little diner we saw coming in to town. It looked small and cozy, and kind of reminded me of Karen's. It was nice, and the food was good. We all ate a lot and felt way too full to do anything afterward, so we just went back to the hotel to play some board games.

"Ok, so everyone pick a board game and we will vote on which one we want to play." Brooke said, pulling out a box filled with board games that she brought.

"Operation." Peyton said, holding up her game.

"Scrabble." Luke suggested.

"Clue." Said Jake.

"Oh, I could totally beat all of you at Trivial Pursuit." Haley said.

"Come on guys, you can't beat Twister." I suggested.

"And I choose Would You Rather." Brooke said. "Now everyone vote twice, then we will have our winner." We ended up with a tie between Clue and Twister.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you already know that it was Miss Scarlet in the kitchen with the revolver?" Peyton asked.

"It's a gift, babe." Jake said cockily.

"I object." Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, this isn't a court room." Haley laughed. "Besides, you only object because you are Miss Scarlet."

"Yeah, I am. So I know that I didn't do it. I bet it was you, Hales, I could see you killing someone."

"Well that's a comforting thought." I said.

"Hey, watch it." Haley said and lightly slapped my arm.

"See what I mean." Brooke said, pointing to us.

"Sorry cheery, Jake was right." Luke said, holding up the cards he'd pulled from the envelope.

"See, I told you, it's a gift." Jake said.

"Whatever, let's just move on to Twister." Brooke replied.

We played for a while, and slowly everyone was knocked out of the game. It was down to Brooke and Haley at the end and, finally, Haley won. After all the games were done, we went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. We are going to Michigan to see Haley's older brothers. That should be fun for me. I can't wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody, here is the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think! :)**

"So, Hales, how old are your brothers?" Luke asked as we drove through the town where they live.

"Oh, well these two are one year apart. Joey is 20 and Matt is 21. They both go to college at Michigan State and play for the basketball team. I think you'll really like them and I am so excited to see them."

"What about your other two siblings? We met Quinn and now we're going to meet Joey and Matt, but who are the others?" I asked.

"My sister, Taylor is 23, and I really doubt that we will see her. If we do then I am sorry in advance. My other brother, Noah, is Quinn's twin and he goes to school in California. I really would like to go see him, if we could. He plays football for UCLA."

"Well Nate it looks like you are going to have to deal with some protective older brothers. Sucks for you, luckily I didn't have to deal with that." Luke said.

"Shut up, you didn't have to deal with that because I'm Brooke's older brother and you're my best friend."

"Exactly. Thanks man." He said, smiling.

"Whatever. How much longer until we get there?" I asked.

"Like two minutes. They live with a few of their teammates in this big house, it's great, and they are all really nice." Haley answered. "Don't worry Nate, I'm sure they'll like you." She whispered reassuringly to me.

"Yeah? What if they don't?"

"Then I'll get rid of you and find someone else." She joked. "If they don't like you, we'll deal with it then. However, I 'm pretty sure you'll get along just fine. You have basketball to bond over."

"I hope you're right. I've never dealt with the whole meeting the family thing."

"Neither have I, but from what I've seen when Quinn and Taylor brought boys home, they just try to scare them. It's not a big deal." She said and patted my cheek as we came to a stop in front of what I assumed was their house. "We're here!" She exclaimed and quickly made her way to the front door.

"Don't worry Nate, we're here for you." Jake said as he and Luke walked up next to me and we made our way to the door just as it opened.

"Mattie!" Haley yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Haley Bop. It's so good to see you. Get in here." He said as he walked back into the house with her still hanging around his neck. "Joey! Get down here."

"What? I was busy." Another guy, who I am assuming is Joey, walked into the room looking frustrated. "And who are all these people in our house?"

"Jo, do you not even recognize your own sister?" Matt asked as he pointed to Haley who had been standing behind him.

"Oh, that's the short person standing behind you. I couldn't see her face." He joked and walked over and picked Haley up in a hug and spun her around. "Hey Hales."

"Hi Joey!" Haley exclaimed. "So I want to introduce you guys to some people. These are my friends. That is Jake Jagielski, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Roe, and Brooke and Nathan Scott." She said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"So you're the boyfriend." Matt said as they walked over to Jake.

Jake got a very scared look on his face and shook his head. "Nope, this is my girlfriend." He said and pulled Peyton close to him.

"Oh, sorry man, that could have been bad." Matt said and they walked over to Luke.

"So it's you." Joey said and poked his chest.

"Nope wrong again." Luke said.

"Good, you're too old for her anyway. That means that it's you." Matt said as they finally reached me.

"Yeah, that would be me." I answered.

"Alright. Let's take a walk." Matt said and pulled me out the front door.

As we were about to leave, Joey turned around and talked to everyone else. "You guys just make yourselves comfortable. This may take a while."

"So Nathan, tell us about yourself. Who is Nathan Scott?" Matt said.

"And don't get funny with us and tell us about the Nathan Scott from Duke. Just because you have the same name doesn't mean we can be easily tricked by you." Joey said pointing at me.

"You mean the Nathan Scott from the Duke basketball team?" I asked.

"Yeah, that guy."

"Alright. Well this Nathan Scott has one sister, Brooke. He also goes to Duke, and plays basketball there along with his best friend, Lucas. Oh, and he is dating the most amazing girl he has ever met."

"Yeah, that's right, she is the most amazing girl you've ever met, and you better not hurt her." Matt said.

"That's crazy that there are two Nathan Scotts on the same team. Do you ever get confused?" Joey said and both Matt and I just kind of looked at him. "What?" He asked noticing our stares.

"He is the only Nathan Scott on the team." Matt said and slapped the back of Joey's head. "So, Nathan, what are you doing dating our sister? I mean you've got to be 19 and she is only 15, what's up with that?"

"I don't really know. I just know that when I'm around her I feel like I'm this better person. I can't really explain it except that she makes me happy and I just want to spend as much time with her as I can, at least if she is ok with that." I told them.

"Good. That's what we like to hear. Now, let's go back. I really want to see my baby sister." Matt said and walked back toward their house.

"By the way man, you had a really good season this year. Way to start out your college years." Joey said to me, then caught up to Matt. I just laughed and shook my head, following after them.

We walked in the doors and everyone turned toward us immediately.

"Aww, you're still alive and in one piece." Luke said as he handed Haley what looked like 20 dollars.

"Dude, did you seriously bet that I was either going to get killed or seriously injured?" I asked as I walked over and sat next him.

"Well I had to keep things interesting. Hales knew that you would be fine. Why do you think she won the bet?" He replied.

"Haha. I like this guy Hales." Joey said from the sofa across from us.

"Who? Luke or Nate?" She asked.

"Do you ever plan on dating Lucas?" He asked and she just shook her head. "Then just Lucas." He replied and took in her shocked expression. "I guess the boyfriend isn't too bad either. Plus now I can tell people that my sister is dating Nathan Scott, star of the Duke basketball team."

"Oh, that's all you care about isn't it?" She asked.

"Well no. I care about girls, basketball, parties, food, you know important stuff." He replied.

"Speaking of that important stuff, are we going to get to be a part of any college parties over the next few days?" Brooke asked.

"Well considering that most people aren't at school over the summer, if we do it won't be very big. But we could have a celebratory party to show hospitality to our little sister and all her friends. How about tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I mean that works for us, but can you get a party together in that time?" Jake answered.

"Oh, you small town, high school kids underestimate the abilities of college students." Matt said as he handed Joey a phone book and their roommates walked in. "Hey Sam, Tyler, Eddie, my sister and her friends are in town for a few days. Party here tomorrow, spread the word." They all waved and nodded their responses before walking away to their own rooms.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Haley said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"You bet it is little sis. Now boys, we've got a basketball hoop outback, anyone up for a game?" Joey said, grabbing a ball and leading the way outside. "You girls can either come outside with us or watch some tv, the remote is on the table." He pointed out. "Hales, can you go let the guys know that we are going to play a game with Nathan Scott?" She just smiled, nodded and laughed as she began to head upstairs to let them know. "Oh, and Haley, it's great having you here, thanks for visiting." He said and she turned around to give him and Matt hugs before going to alert their roommates of the game.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, let me know what you think. As of right now, I think there are only going to be about five more chapters, but I may change my mind. Thanks for continuing to read. **

"You know what Scott, you're not bad." Matt said while we got some drinks in the kitchen during the party they were throwing.

"Thanks man." I said and took a drink.

"Yeah, I mean Haley seems to like you and even though I will cause you a lot of pain if you hurt her, for now I think that you're pretty cool."

"Alright, well I have no intentions of hurting her, I wouldn't do that. You're a good brother though and I understand wanting to protect your sister. Luke may be my best friend, but if he hurts Brooke, I wouldn't have any problems punching him."

"Nice, well I've got a party to get back to hosting, see you later." He said and started walking away.

I decided to go find Haley. After about ten minutes of searching, I found her standing next to some guy who seemed to be bugging her, so I walked closer.

"So, listen baby, we should get out of here." I heard him say, and instantly my fists clenched.

"I already told you that I'm not interested." She said and looked away, seeming to be looking for someone.

"See, but I think you are interested." He answered.

"And I think that you are about to leave before I make you leave." I told him standing between the two of them.

"Oh yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm the guy who is about to knock you out if you don't leave my girlfriend alone." I replied, getting in his face.

"Well I would really like to see you try." He answered, stepping even closer to me. So, I did what came natural, I turned to walk away, but immediately turned right back and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the floor and I grabbed Haley's hand, walking away.

"Nathan, what was that?" Brooke asked as she and Luke came to us. We were sitting on the stairs, and I was attempting to calm down.

"Nothing, that guy was asking for it. He was hitting on Haley and wouldn't take no for an answer." I explained, my blood beginning to boil again.

"That is no excuse, Haley can take care of herself, I've seen her do it before." Brooke responded.

I looked at Haley, my eyes full of questions. "I may have slapped, shoved, and thrown my drinks on a few girls before, but they were terrible. They deserved it." She said, looking away.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I told her and smirked.

"The two of you need to learn to just walk away. I could teach you a thing or two." Luke said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "You get in way more fights than I do."

"Yeah, I guess I do, so I know that you need this." He said and handed me an ice pack.

"Thanks. Um, I'm going to go outback, I just need to clear my head." I said and started walking away. No one tried to stop me, so I was happy. I got outside and put my ice pack down so I could shoot around for a little bit. After about 10 minutes, I was joined by Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Luke.

"You know, you're going to need to find a new way to de-stress right?" Luke asked.

"And why is that?" I asked in return.

"Well," He said and grabbed the ball away from me, "two reasons. First, at least one of us is always going to be there to bug you, and second, if you get stressed while we are driving, you won't be able to stop and play basketball." He answered and shot the ball.

I went and got the ball, and responded to him. "That's a good point. You up for a game?"

"One on one?" He asked and I nodded. "Bring it on."

We played a game to 11 and I won. After that I played Jake, and won once again. Then we played a girls versus boys game and sadly we lost.

"You guys so cheated." I said as we sat on the chairs out on the deck.

"Are you complaining?" Haley asked.

"Maybe. If I am, then it is because we lost, not because of the way you cheated." I told her.

"See, I knew that one day kissing you would get me something good. I finally feel like it was all for something." She said, with a serious expression.

"Hey, watch it." I said, and took her hand, pulling her over to sit on my lap and as soon as she was seated, I leaned up to kiss her. She just laughed at me.

"Huh, you have an interesting strategy Hales, maybe if I played like you, I would have beat Nate in our one on one game." Luke said. "One of these days, Nate, I'm going to try the kissing bandit strategy. Just wait for it." Everyone just laughed at him.

"Yeah, and then we can finally prove that I am a much better kisser than Brooke." I said.

"Oh, I've already proved that." Haley said.

"What?" We all turned to her.

"Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, Brooke and I totally kissed before. We could even do it again." Haley said and walked over to Brooke. They both started to lean forward, but just as they were about to kiss, they both burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you guys are so gullible. Sorry, but Brooke and I have never kissed, and I don't think it is going to happen anytime soon." All of us guys were very disappointed.

"Well, I guess it will just stay in my head then." Luke said.

"Eww." Haley said and threw an empty cup at him.

"Hey, I'm right there with you Luke." Jake said, and Peyton lightly slapped him.

"Well, this has been quite the interesting night. I got into a fight, lost a basketball game, almost saw my girlfriend kiss my sister, and the night isn't over yet." I said, laughing. "The funny thing is, last year at school, this would be a mellow night."

"Yeah, but this is much better." Luke said and leaned over to kiss Brooke.

"Agreed." I said as Haley came back over to sit on me. "I mean I miss being at school and all of our friends there, but I wouldn't give up nights like these."

"Good answer." Haley said, and began kissing me again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so as of right now, I'm thinking there be between 3-5 chapters left. You never know though. I guess that you guys will just have to see what happens. :) As always, please let me know what you think.**

About a month later, we were still on the road. Right now, we were somewhere in California. Peyton has family out here that we were visiting for a few days, but now we are in some hotel on the coast. We are actually right on the beach outside of LA. Everyone else is still asleep, but I felt like going on a run. So, I left a note, and headed out to the beach.

The sun had just come up, and I decided to start running back to the room. As I got closer to the hotel, I noticed everyone walking toward the water and walked over to join them.

"Well hello big brother. How was your run?" Brooke asked.

"Good. It was nice to run again and get that rush of endorphins. I missed it."

"You are the poster child for exercise Nate. I've been so lazy, coach is going to kill me when we get back for training." Luke said.

"Yeah, he is, and I'm going to laugh at you." I told him, and he shoved me. "So, I've been thinking. We've been on this road trip for a long time now, we should get home. I mean this is great and I love being with you guys all the time, but I want to relax at home before Luke and I have to leave again." I said and looked around to see everyone nodding, and couldn't help but notice the sad expressions on Haley and Brooke's faces.

"That sounds good. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again." Jake said.

"Alright, so we'll leave later today. First, let's have some fun and just relax." Luke said and grabbed the football he brought. "Anyone up for a game?"

We stayed out on the beach for a few hours, enjoying ourselves. It was a great last, relaxed, day before heading home.

"Does anyone know where my green sandals are?" Brooke yelled as we were all packing everything up.

"Have you looked on your feet?" I yelled back.

"I think I would have thought of that."

"I'm just saying."

"Oh, there they are."

"Where were they?" I asked, knowingly.

"Oh, shut up, you don't know everything." She replied and came out to throw a pillow at me.

"So they were on your feet?" I asked once again, laughing.

"Yeah, they were." Luke said, and Brooke came out again to glare at him. "What? It's the truth." He said, holding his hands up.

"That is so not the point." She said, and went back to packing.

"Well, I'm all packed." Haley said and came to join me on the couch.

"Now, where's my blue tank top?" Brooke yelled again.

"Ok, we can only get in trouble staying in here. If we all leave, she will be forced into finding all her clothes on her own. Luke, you, Jake and Peyton should go check out and pull the car around. I still have to pack, but it'll take two minutes. Hales, care to join me?" I asked as we all went our separate ways.

"Of course." She said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my room.

"Nate, your bag is already packed." She said, noticing the full bag on my bed.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted some alone time with you before we left to go home. You know we aren't stopping right. Luke, Jake, and I are just taking turns driving every few hours to cut down on time and hotel costs."

"Oh, well, in that case, I guess we should take advantage of our time now." She said and walked over to me. I just smiled at her before leaning down and lifting her up. "Nathan!" She laughed and kissed me.

I walked, with her still in my arms, over to the bed and set her down before sitting next to her, never once breaking the kiss. We continued sitting there, making out until I heard a light knocking in the distance.

"Nathan Scott, open this door." I heard Brooke yell. "We are leaving now, so whatever you and tutor girl are doing will have to wait."

I groaned and kissed Haley one more time before standing up and reaching my hand out for her. I grabbed my bag and we walked out of the hotel with Brooke.

"Nate, it took you a lot longer than two minutes to pack, I mean Brooke was done before you." Jake said, laughing.

"Whatever, you're driving first," I said and pulled Haley into the back seat with me. Once we left and everyone was off in their own world, I turned to Haley. "Hales, I noticed earlier that you looked sad when I talked about going back to school. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know Nate, it's just that we've been doing so great and I don't want any of it to change, but you have to go back to school and I have to stay in Tree Hill."

"Yeah, and it's going to be hard. So what I want to know is if you want to try the long distance thing, or if you just want to break it off and see how we feel when we see each other again."

"Honestly, both ideas have been flying through my head. On one hand, I really, really like you and I don't want to lose what we have now. But on the other hand, I don't think it would be fair to either of us to give up part of our lives to keep a long distance relationship going."

"I get what you are saying, I've been thinking those things too. Plus, as much as I hate to say this, if you found someone that you liked I wouldn't want to be the reason you didn't try to be happy, especially if you aren't happy with me. I don't want you to settle for me because you feel obligated to be with me."

"Nathan, how can you even say that? I am happier with you than I have ever been. You bring out this different side of me and everyone has noticed it. Never doubt that you make me happy, because you do." She said and rubbed her thumb up and down my cheek.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we think about it some more and see where we are when you leave for school. But, always remember this, Brooke told me once that people who are supposed to be together always find their way in the end. So, Nathan Scott, if we are truly meant to be, we will be together one day, regardless of our decision at the end of the summer."

"You are like the perfect girl, do you know that? Seriously. You are beautiful, talented, smart, funny, relaxed, serious when needed, an amazing kisser, so much fun, and crazy hot. Also, you are the girl that I love." I smiled at her.

"What did you just say?" She asked stunned.

"What? That you are crazy hot, or was it the amazing kisser part. Did you not know that?" I asked and she leaned over and kissed me. This kiss was ten times better than any other kiss we had ever had, and all of those had been pretty amazing. "Wow was I right about the amazing kisser or what?" I asked and she just laughed at me. "Oh, you were actually asking about the girl that I love comment weren't you?" She nodded. "Well, Haley James, it's true. I love you."

"I love you too." She said and leaned in to kiss me again, but just as our lips were about to touch, Brooke interrupted us.

"Awww, you two are adorable. Nate, I am so happy that I made you watch all those chick flicks with me growing up. They taught you well." She said and turned to Lucas. "I made you watch those too, where is my declaration of love?"

He just sat there, looking like a deer in headlights, with his mouth hanging open, trying to find something to say. "I love you?" He asked, waiting for approval.

"Oh no, that isn't cutting it. You want to be a writer, well you better start working on using your words Luke. I'm going to pretend that you didn't just ask me if you loved me and wait for the real thing." She responded and he sat there, brooding.

I turned back to Haley and we both had these huge, goofy grins on our faces. Oh yeah, things are going good right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19. I feel like this goes without saying, but I will anyway. Please let me know what you think! I hope you like it.**

"Guys, we have an hour until we are back in Tree Hill. Do you know what that means?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"What does it mean Brookie?" I asked.

"It means that we get to play Tree Hill Trivia! You know, the trivia game that I made for the trip." She said and we all just laughed at her excitement. "Come on you guys, we get to see if we truly know each other better than before."

"Brooke, I'm pretty sure we know each other better than before." Peyton said.

"I don't care P. Sawyer. This is going to be fun." She said and took out a deck of homemade trivia cards.

"Ok, but I call for a rule change. When someone answers a question correctly, they not only get to choose the next contestant, but they get to ask the question." Haley said.

"Deal." Brooke replied. "So, I added some more questions that deal with the trip, and I hope you guys added some questions of your own. I will start with Jake today. You ready Jagielski?"

"Bring it on Scott."

"When Haley, Peyton, and I were 10, what band did we say were going to grow up to be?"

"Oh, that's easy you girls still want to be them and did a cheer routine to one of their songs. You were going to be the Spice Girls."

"You, sir, are correct." She said and handed him the deck of questions.

"Luke, which one of Haley's brothers plays football for UCLA? Matt, Joey, Noah, or Zack?"

"Well, considering she only has three brothers, and none of them are named Zack, I'm pretty sure it is Noah. Final answer."

"Nicely done Luke, here you go." Jake said and handed him the cards.

"Actually, I already have a question prepared, for Brooke." He said and pulled a folded paper out of his pocket. "Brooke last year, on the day that Nate and I left for school, what was the last thing you told me?" She gave him this weird look and thought for a few seconds.

"I told you that no matter what happens at school, I would always believe in you and that I knew you could accomplish anything you put your mind to. I told you that you were great and the best friend anyone could ask for and nothing you did could lessen you in my eyes. Or something along those lines."

"You told me that, and I knew then that you were the one for me Brooke. I knew then that I loved you, but now. Now, I know that I am in love with you. Brooke, you are this amazing light in my life, a light that I never want to burn out, and I will fight to keep that from happening. I love you Brooke, and I will do my best to make sure I am there for you just like you are for me."

Brooke smiled quite possibly the biggest smile I have seen in my life with a tear slowly falling down her cheek. "That's more like it." She said and captured his lips with hers.

After the kissed for a few minutes, I cleared my throat. "Not that I'm not happy for you two, but do you want to get back to the game?"

Luke just laughed. "Well, pretty girl, you answered correctly. Who's next?"

"Your turn big bro. What is the name of the car that Peyton gets when she gets her license? And why does her dork of a boyfriend think that Haley should get it?" Brooke asked as Jake laughed.

"Peyton will get her mom's old car, the comet when she gets her license, which she is very excited for by the way. And Jake thinks that Haley should get it because then it would be 'Haley's comet'." I answered and Jake started laughing at his own joke.

"Oh, come on, you guys know that it's funny." Jake said when no one else was laughing.

"At least you make yourself laugh, baby." Peyton said.

"Ok, so because I am driving, I would like Brooke to read my question and direct it to Hales." I said.

"Ok, tutor girl, who won that epic girls versus boys basketball game at your brothers' house?" Brooke asked.

"We did!" Haley exclaimed.

"You are so right." Brooke replied.

"Whatever, we get a rematch when we get home on the river court." I said.

"You're still going to lose babe." Haley said and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. "Anyway, next question goes to Peyton. What does Nathan keep in his wallet at all times, and what did he recently add to have a total of two things that will always be in there?"

"The thing that had always been in there before was the picture of him, Brooke, and Luke from their last day home before going to school. He recently added the picture that I took of the two of you kissing after you said your 'I love you's."

"That's right." Haley replied, squeezing my hand a little.

"Actually, that's not 100% true." I said. "I do have both those things in my wallet, but I also have the picture that all of us took at the mall in the photo booth, the one where we all jumped into Luke and Brooke's picture." I told them and we all started laughing.

"You are just a big softy aren't you Nate?" Brooke asked.

"No, I'm charming. Plus, my girl looks really good in that picture." I said and winked at Haley.

"Whatever you say." Brooke said.

"Ok, well it's my turn, and I choose Brooke to answer my question. Brooke, what was one of the bets made on this trip, who won, and how?"

"Oh, Jake and Luke made a bet about who would win the game of NBA live that Nate and Clay were playing. Jake won because Haley came in looking hot and took Nate's attention from the game." Brooke answered cheerfully.

"Yep, that was awesome." Jake said.

Brooke was about to ask someone else a question, but looked out the window and saw where we were. "Guys! We are home. We're back in Tree Hill."

"Yeah, but our home isn't home anymore Brooke. We still have to find out where we live." I replied.

"Let's just go to the café and I'm sure my mom knows where it is." Luke said.

"Alright, let's go." So I turned on to the street for the café and parked before we all headed in.

"Does anyone know where I can get a good cup of coffee? I've been on the road a long time and could sure use a good pick me up." Brooke said walking in first and receiving a few weird looks from other customers, but then running over and hugging Karen.

"I'm so happy that you are all back. You have no idea how lonely I've been." Karen said, coming around and hugging each of us.

"I'm sorry mom, but we brought you so many souvenirs from our trip. Did you get the post cards?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for those. We'll deal with gifts and stories later. For now, come sit down and I'll make you all some food." She said and disappeared into the kitchen, not needing to take our orders.

"I am so happy to be home." Peyton said, as we took over the biggest booth and sank into our seats.

"Me too. The trip was amazing, but I can't wait to go home and see my parents. Plus, like Jake said, I really want to sleep in my own bed." Haley said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Do we even have our own beds?" Brooke asked and looked over at me with a sad face.

She was sitting on the other side of me, so I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "I don't know Brookie, but I do know that we will face it together. Nothing can break apart the Scott siblings."

"Plus, if you don't like your bed at the new house, there's always room for you in my bed." Luke said smiling at her. I shot him a glare.

"Lucas Eugene Roe, you will not be sharing a bed with your girlfriend in my house. I don't care how old you are. As much as I love both of you, I'm not that cool of a mother." Karen said as she approached the table, having heard everything Luke said.

"Sorry Ma. I was just kidding, I'm sure her new bed is just fine." Luke said and Karen walked away. I laughed at Luke's face because he genuinely looked scared for a second.

"So, Eugene, want to go ask your mom if she knows where we are living now?" I asked him, and in turn received a glare before he got up and walked away.

"What are we doing after we eat?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, like, are we dropping you guys off at your houses first, or are you going to come see our new house?"

"I don't know I mean I really want to see the new place, but I also want to go home. Peyton, Jake what do you think?"

"I figure since we will probably end up going to their house a lot, that we will see it tomorrow and we can just go home after this. I love you guys, but I would love a shower right now." Peyton said.

"Yeah, I agree. Going home right after this sounds good. I need a nap." Jake added.

"Ok, that's cool. As soon as we finishing eating, we'll drop you guys off and head to our place." I said, happy that Brooke and I will get to spend some time alone. I feel like this will be an emotional time for us and I need to be there for her.

Luke came back with our food, told us where our new house is, and handed us the address he had written down on a napkin.

"Thanks man." I said, as we got up to leave.

"Yeah, no problem. I could come with you guys, help you get settled in." He suggested.

"Luke, I love you for that, I do, but I think this is something that Nate and I need to do alone. The second I need the boy that I love, I will call you and I will count on you to be there as fast as possible." Brooke told him.

"I will be there if you need me." He said and gave her a quick, sweet kiss before pulling her into a hug. "Bye babe." He said when they pulled apart.

"Bye boyfriend." She said and we walked out to the car.

We dropped Jake and Peyton off first, then took Haley to her house.

"Bye Hales." Brooke said as I got out to walk Haley to her door, she waved back at Brooke.

"You know that I'm going to miss not being around you most of the time." She told me as we got closer to her door.

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Well I'm going to miss it too, but it isn't like we won't see each other for a while I still have a few weeks before I have to go back for training camp."

"I know, but things are going to change now aren't they?"

"Well, everything changes Hales. I don't think it is going to be a bad change though, just different."

"Ok, I'm holding you to that." She said and hugged me. "Now go take care of my best friend and if you need anything, just call me." She said and I nodded at her.

"Thank you," I said and leaned down to kiss her. "Bye Hales." I said and pushed her hair behind her ear before walking back to the car.

"Ready to go home Brookie?" I asked when I started driving away.

"It's not home Nate."

"I know, but it is all we have now, and we have to deal with it."

"I just wish we didn't have to. What was wrong with our old house?"

"Nothing. There was nothing wrong with it, but rich people feel the need to constantly make themselves seem even more rich by buying bigger, better stuff."

"That is really stupid."

"Have you met our parents?" I asked, finally getting a laugh out of her. I then pulled the car to a stop. "Here we are, the Scott household." The house was huge, and it was on the shore of a lake. There were huge trees everywhere and the architecture was insane. I couldn't believe that this was where we were going to be living. It looked nice on the outside, but it was sure to feel cold, empty, and heartless inside. At least until Brooke and I put some finishing touches on it.

We walked inside and found it decorated like a museum. I was afraid to touch anything because it might break, but on second thought that could be fun. It was so quiet in there, that I was uncomfortable in my own house.

"Wow, it is so big. Now I'm going to feel even more alone when you and Luke go off to school." She said, as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Luke and I will come home as often as we can and you still have Haley, Peyton, and Jake." I said as I pulled her over to the couch. "I know that Haley's parents like to go on trips in their rv a lot, so she can come stay with you during those times. Plus Peyton's dad has to go out to sea most of the time, so she can stay here too."

"Yeah, that's true. I just really don't want to be alone."

"And you won't have to be. There are so many people who care about you and would be here for you in an instant. You just need to let them. I mean, come on, if you are ever in need of a parent, go to Karen. She would let you stay with her in a second, in fact, you wouldn't even have to ask."

"That's true, I could always go to Karen."

"There we go, you're starting to cheer up. Brooke, I know this is still a few weeks away, but once I leave, I need you to take care of yourself. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course. Anything for you, big brother."

"Good, and you'll call me if you need anything at all."

"Yes."

"Ok, now that all of that is taken care of, let's have some ice cream, shall we?" I asked, getting you and holding my hand out for her.

"We shall." She said and held onto my arm as we found our way to the kitchen. "Nate, thank you. For being an amazing brother, and helping me through this."

"That is my job as the 'amazing brother'." I smiled at her. "You're welcome." I said and sat next to her, handing her a spoon and taking the lid off the carton so we could dig in.


	20. Chapter 20

**So only two more chapters after this! I'm excited. I love this story and I'll be sad to be done writing it, but I know that the finished product will be worth it. Let me know how you feel, what you think, etc.**

"I don't want you to go." Brooke said, not letting go of me.

"I know Brooke but I have to. Everyone's going to be here soon to say goodbye, so we have to be ready." I told her. It is my last day at home. Luke and I are leaving this afternoon to check into our room and get ready for camp.

"Fine. I'm going to make some cookies so you and Luke can have some for your room." She said and started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me? Those won't last the car ride." Luke said as he walked in the door.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled and ran into his arms. "I don't want you to go either."

I just laughed at the two of them. "I just finished round one of this about two minutes ago Luke. It takes about thirty minutes, so I suggest you take it to the kitchen and she can complain while making cookies."

"You are lucky I'm going to miss you too much to be angry at you for that comment." Brooke said and pulled Luke away with her to the kitchen.

They were going to need some time alone before everyone else got here, so I decided to go to my room and watch some tv. I wasn't very focused on the game that was being shown, so I noticed my door open, revealing Haley.

"Hey you." I said as she walked over and sat next to me. "I thought you couldn't come until later."

"Yeah, well I moved some things around and got out of my obligations."

"Lucky me. I get to spend more time with you." I said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Nathan, as much as I would love to continue kissing you, we need to go back downstairs. Jake, Peyton, and Karen are down there waiting for us. They all really want to see and spend time with you before you leave."

"Well right now, I want to spend some time with my wonderful girlfriend." I said, smirking at her.

"Once again, that sounds amazing, but we will have time together later. Come on, let's go." She said, getting up and dragging me with her.

"Hey everybody, look who I found." Haley said when we reached the kitchen.

As soon as I was in full view, Karen rushed over and hugged me. Jake and Peyton just nodded their hellos.

"Karen, I won't be gone that long. Plus, Luke and I made sure to get you all tickets to some of our home games, and close away games."

"See, that is why I love you boys. You are always thinking of others."

"Yeah, well you raised us right." Luke said, Brooke firmly attached to his side.

"As much as I would love to take credit for both of you, I can only take credit for raising you right Lucas."

"No, Karen, you raised me right too, and Brooke. We all know that all our parents did was buy us things. You are the reason we ended up the way we did." I told her, hugging her again.

"Aw, I love you kids." Karen said and we all crowded around her for a group hug. We were pulled back to reality by the timer for Brooke's cookies.

"Ok, we are not going to sit here and cry and be sad on their last day home." Brooke said. "Come on, boys versus girls, rematch outside on the court." She grabbed the basketball by the door and headed outside.

I turned around to Karen who had been looking through the refrigerator. "Do you want to come watch, maybe commentate?"

"You kids go ahead and have some fun. I'll make lunch." She assured me.

I headed outside and everyone was standing around, waiting for me. I hurried over and grabbed the ball from Brooke's hand and shooting from across the court, sinking the shot.

"With skills like that, there is no way we are going to lose this time." Jake said.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Peyton replied.

"What are you girls going to do this time to distract us?" I asked.

"We have our ways. You'll just have to wait and see." Brooke said and ran off to retrieve the ball.

I leaned around Haley and stopped just by her ear. "I have my ways of distracting you too." I whispered. "You know, I think it is way too hot out here." I said and took my shirt off. "Does anyone need a water bottle?" I asked before walking over to a cooler and pulling a few bottles out, setting them on the table by the court. Haley just shook her head at me.

"Dude, would you put your shirt back on?" Luke asked.

"No." I answered as Brooke came back with the ball.

"The game has now officially started." Brooke said and passed the ball to Peyton. Jake tried to steal it from her, but she just passed it off to Haley.

"You know, Hales, I could help you shoot again. Like when I was teaching you." I said, coming up behind her, planning on snatching the ball from her hands.

"No thanks, I'm good." She said, and shot, making it. "Wow, you really were a good teacher weren't you?" She laughed and ran off to Brooke and Peyton.

"I can't believe we lost again." I said, shocked. "I even tried distraction this time."

"Yeah, maybe you should leave the distraction tactics to the girls." Haley said.

"I thought I was doing a pretty good job. I took my shirt off and everything." I replied.

"See, Nate, that would only work for Hales though. Because Peyton was focused on Jake, and well I'm your sister, so that would just be weird." Brooke replied, making a strange face in the process.

"Yeah, well maybe if Luke and Jake would have backed me up, we would have won."

"Oh, just accept that you lost." Peyton said.

"Fine. Let's go eat, Karen made lunch." I said, walking back to the house.

Lunch went by really fast, and now it was time for us to leave. We quickly packed our cars up and got ready to say goodbye to everyone.

"Jake, you're a good guy. Take care of the girls while we're gone please." I said and pulled him into a quick handshake hug.

"Of course man. Have a good season and we'll try to make it to some of your games." He replied.

I moved on to Peyton. "Hey, Peyton. I'll be around every now and then to stop in and say hey, but in between, you better stay in touch. I'll miss you." I said, pulling her into a hug and tousling her hair. Next was Karen.

"Karen, I know that I will be seeing you at all the games, so until then keep the café running smoothly so I can come back and eat some delicious food." I said and we both laughed. "Also, can you watch out for Brooke a little more than usual? She's sad, and with both me and Luke leaving, I'm afraid she's going to keep it all in. She needs someone to be there for her and I know all of you will be, just if she needs some extra care, could you help out with that?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. I love that girl, and I love you too. Good luck, be safe, and have fun." She said with on last hug.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I walked over to Haley who had just finished telling Luke bye.

"Sure." She said, and followed me away from everyone else.

"So, listen Hales, you know that I love you right?" She nodded. "I want you to be happy, and I don't think that trying to stay together while being apart is going to make you happy. I want you to have a normal high school experience, and I don't want you to have to give things up for me. If when I come back home next summer, we still feel the same and we aren't seeing other people, then we'll know that it is meant to be. If not, then we can say that we had an amazing summer that we will always remember." I said and wiped her tears away.

"I think that is a good idea. I just wish it didn't have to be like that. Nathan, promise me that you will be happy too, and that we can still stay in touch and be friends."

"I promise. Nothing could keep you from being in my life, Haley James." I said, pulling her in for a hug, and one last kiss. "See you around Hales." I said and walked away to Brooke.

"Hey, Luke, can I talk to her?" I asked, and he let her out of his embrace.

"Brooke, you are going to be fine. Everyone is here for you, and we have these fancy new things called cell phones. You can call or text me or Luke at anytime."

"I know, I just don't want to be alone." She said, her eyes watering up. "You won't change, right?"

"No, Brooke, I promise you that I will never change. I will always be the brother that you can count on if you need anything."

"Good, I really needed to hear you say that. I love you Nate, have fun at school and kick some butt in basketball."

"You know it. I love you too Brookie." I said, hugging her.

"Ok, we have to go now. We'll see you guys later. Have a great rest of your summer and good luck in school. You all better call and text me." I said, pointing as I walked out the door.

"You ok man?" Luke asked as we walked outside and I sighed.

"I'll be fine." I said and got in my car. Luke pulled out first, and I followed him out of my driveway and on the way to school. Away from my sister, my girlfriend, or now ex-girlfriend, my friends, my home, and my town. Eventually, like I told Luke, I would be fine, I just needed time.


	21. Chapter 21

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS! It's almost done, I can't believe it. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me this long, and for the last chapter after this. Please review!**

"Nate, come on. We are going to be late for the game." Luke yelled. We are roommates again, but we have separate bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room in the dorm, so it is really more like an apartment.

"I'm coming." I yelled back from my room. I heard a knock on the door to our room. "Luke, can you get that? I'm putting my shoes on." I heard the door open.

"Luke!" I would know that voice anywhere. I finished tying my shoelaces and rushed out of my room.

"Brookie!" I yelled and pulled her out of Luke's arms. "You're early. I thought you weren't even going to get here on time for the game, but you are here before we even have to leave to get over there."

"Yeah, well I wanted to see you and spend some time with Broody." She said, walking back to Luke's waiting arms. "Karen is parking the car and Jake, Peyton, and Haley couldn't make it. You just get the two of us." She smiled at Luke.

"Alright, well I'll let the two of you have some alone time and I'll head over to the gym now. Luke I'll tell coach something, but get over there soon." I said and shut the door behind me. It had been a few months since we had been home last, but they were still going strong. They had decided to try and make it work between the two of them, and so far, have been successful. I really was happy for them, but I missed Haley. We still talk occasionally, but it isn't the same. I know that we've both dated off and on, nothing serious, but we are still living our lives. I just wish that maybe we had tried to make it work. Oh well, maybe someday.

Brooke and Karen have been to every game within a five hour radius of Tree Hill. Jake, Peyton, and Haley make it occasionally. I understand that it's hard to make it and miss out on things so I don't hold it against them. I still try to make it home as much as possible to see Brooke and keep her from being lonely, but when I do I mostly just stay home to avoid running into people. It is just easier to lay low at home and honestly, see Haley as little as possible. I know that if I see her and I hang out with her, then I will want to be a couple again and I don't want her to give things up for me.

I was almost to the gym when I heard someone call me.

"Scott! Get over here." I turned around and saw Rachel walking toward me, so I went over and gave her a hug.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in town and figured that I'd come watch my two favorite boys play. Where is the other boy?"

"Oh, he's with Brooke. She and Karen came to watch the game too. You can sit with them if you want. Luke and Brooke are probably still in the room, catching up. Here's my key. See if you can get them to hurry up. I've got to get to the gym, but I'll see you afterward." I said and started walking back to the gym.

"Ok, I'll go get them and see you then." She said, walking the other direction.

We won the game pretty easily, and Karen decided to go home. It was a Friday night, so Brooke was going to stay with us and we would bring her home tomorrow. She and Rachel decided that the four of us would go to dinner, so that is where we were headed. While walking downtown we went past this little band playing quiet music and Luke asked Brooke to dance. Rachel asked me to dance too, but I really wasn't in the mood, so we went and sat on a bench, watching them.

"You look sad, Nate."

"I'm fine."

"Nathan Scott, do not lie to me. I know you and you are sad. What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"Is this because of that girl?" I just looked over at her. "Nathan, you broke up with her. Why are you sad?"

"Because I didn't want to break up with her. I just want her to be happy and I couldn't make her happy while at school."

"How do you know that? Maybe she would have been happy. Did you let her choose or did you just break up with her?"

"Well, I broke up with her, but she didn't fight it."

"She probably thought that it was what you wanted. Nate, I saw the way that girl looked at you, and I saw the way you looked at her. I'm sure you would be together and happy right now, if you hadn't tried to put the happiness of other people before your own. Especially when you don't know what will make the other person happy."

"It doesn't matter anymore Rachel, it's too late. I mean we've been talking more lately, but it just wouldn't be right to get back together over the phone."

"Well, then you wait a few months, and you see if you still feel this way when you go back home for the summer. If you do, then you go get your girl. If not, you will finally be able to truly move on."

"Thank you Rachel." I said and stood up, offering her my hand. "Shall we dance?"

"Why Nathan Scott, if you are this charming with your best friend, I don't know how that girl let you go." She said and took my hand as I led her to the dance floor next to Luke and Brooke.

"Finally, you are smiling. Rachel, thank you. He has been moping ever since he and Haley started talking more often. Now we have fun Nathan back." Lucas said and Rachel just laughed at me.

"Yes, and we aren't going to let him turn back into mopey, sad, 13 year old girl Nathan again." Rachel said, grabbing my chin and shaking my head back and forth.

"Hey, I did not turn into a 13 year old girl." I objected.

"You did too." Brooke said. "But that's ok, we still love you."

"Well thank you Brookie. Now let's go eat, I'm starving." I said and pulled Rachel off the dance floor toward our intended destination. I really was happy that Rachel showed up to our game tonight. I needed an old friendly face to get me back to normal, and she was just the person to do it. Now I just had to wait a few months to see how I feel, and if I would go after the girl or move on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is, the final chapter. I hope all of you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I want to thank all of you who read the story, added it to your favorites or alerts, added me to your favorites or alerts, and/or reviewed. You are all quite amazing. As always I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter or about the whole story. Please let me know what you think :) Thanks, enjoy!**

"You ready for this Nate?" Luke asked as we drove into Tree Hill. Brooke came down with Karen to see us last week after she got her license, and took my car home with her, so we were stuck with just Luke's car. It is our summer vacation and we were dropping all our stuff back home while everyone was in school. Then we were going to go see them and surprise them once again. We told Brooke we would be home tomorrow and she told everyone else.

"Why wouldn't I be ready?" I asked.

"Well let's see, you are about to see Haley again. And when you see her, you are going to know whether or not you want to be with her or move on with your life. So you've got a lot of pressure on your shoulders right now."

"Shut up man. I don't need you rubbing it in, I'm nervous enough already."

"Well don't be. If it's meant to be, you'll know. Besides, I'm excited to see Brooke, you should be too."

"I am. I'm excited to see all of them. Let's just hurry and get over there. I have a really good plan for how to surprise them by the way. I'll tell you about it on the way."

We moved all our stuff back home and went to the school. I had just finished telling him about my plan and we were about to put it in motion. I walked up to the lady in the front office to ask a huge favor.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott, I used to go here." I told her and gave her a big smile, which she returned. "This is Lucas Roe, he used to go here too. We need a big favor, do you think that you can pull these four students from their classes and tell them that they are needed in the office?" I asked, handing her a list with Brooke, Haley, Jake, and Peyton's names written on it.

"I don't know boys. What do you need them for?" She asked.

"Well Brooke is my sister and they are all really good friends of ours. We just drove home from college and every year we surprise them when we get home. We thought we would go a little bigger this year." I explained.

"I will let you do this, _if_, you tell me what you are going to do. I mean school only has 20 minutes left anyway." She said.

"Great, so the plan is, we get all of them in an empty room, where they think they are getting in trouble for something, and then we walk in and surprise them. They think we are getting home tomorrow so this is perfect." I explained.

"Ok, I get them out of their classes. You two can go wait in that room over there and I'll call when they are all in the waiting room over there." She said, and pointed to each room.

"Thank you." I said as we walked into our designated room. Waiting was horrible, two minutes felt like 10 and I was getting even more nervous by the second. Luke could tell that my nerves were getting the best of me because I was cracking my knuckles.

"Dude, could you stop? It's going to be fine, just relax." He finally said.

"That's easy for you to say." I scoffed and jumped when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's time." She said and I laughed at her spy like approach.

"Ok, thanks." I said, and hung the phone up. "Let's go." I said, leading the way to the room. As I began to open the door, I tried to change my voice. "I think you all know why you're here."

"Actually, we don't." I heard Jake say, so we walked all the way in. Brooke screamed and jumped up from her seat, running toward us. I caught her before she tackled me, then let her move onto Luke. "Well we do now." Jake continued and got up to shake my hand. "How are you doing Nate?"

"Oh, you know, not bad. You?"

"Can't complain."

"Scott, get over here and hug me." Peyton said, walking closer.

I hugged her and found my gaze drifting toward Haley. "Hey Sawyer, it's been too long."

"You bet, I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." Both of them moved on to greet Luke and I found myself walking over to Haley. "Hey Hales. You look good." I said, leaning down to hug her.

"You too. I missed you." She said, and we stayed there, hugging.

"I missed you too." I knew from the moment that I stepped into this room and locked eyes with her, that I would never move on from this girl, she is one of a kind and I was going to go for it.

"As soon as you two are done having a moment, can you come back to us?" Brooke said, breaking us apart. "We're going home now, let's go."

I walked out with Haley, my hand on her back, not wanting to let go of her. Brooke wanted to ride with Luke, so I took my car back home. She had decorated it though. There were scented things hanging from the mirror, seat covers, and little things all over the place. The only thing that didn't bother me was that she had pictures all over the dash. I found myself looking at one of her, Haley, and Peyton at one of the Ravens' games in the cheerleading uniforms. They looked so happy and it made me smile. I got home last and everyone was already in the kitchen, eating.

"Brooke, what did you do to my car?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"What? I wanted it to say 'Brooke' when you saw it." She explained.

"Well it definitely said 'Brooke', but you know what it should say, 'Nathan'." I told her.

"I guess, but it was mine for a week. You'll just have to take me to get my own car." She shrugged.

"Oh, you bet I will. Anyway, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to my room see you all later." I said and walked away.

I spent about an hour up there, watching tv and relaxing, when Haley knocked on the open door. I had kind of been hoping she would come up, so I left it open, waiting.

"Hey, so I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving soon. My parents are home, so I have to be there for dinner." She said and I stood up.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to take you?"

"Nah, that's ok. Luke's gonna go soon too, so he offered to take me." She said and I nodded. "You know, when you were gone, I would come up her and just look around. It made me feel like you were still here with me sometimes. I know that seems weird, but it was nice, it made me feel like I was at home." She said, looking down the whole time. I stepped closer to her.

I pulled out my wallet and handed her the picture of the two of us kissing. "Whenever I was feeling alone or sad, I looked at this. It brought me back to that moment and for a few minutes, I felt how I did right then, like I was on top of the world." I told her and held onto her hand when she handed the picture back. She looked up at me and our eyes locked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said and ran out of my room.

"What? Haley?" I yelled chasing after her. She had just gotten out the front door when I caught up and turned her around. We were standing in my front yard, staring at each other. "What was that?" I asked.

"You can't do that to me Nate."

"What can't I do?"

"Tell me that you think about the time you told me you love me for the first time, and then look at me the way you used to." She yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'll get sucked in again, and then you'll leave me again. I don't want to go through that anymore. It hurt too much."

"Hales, I did that because I thought it was what you wanted. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy Nathan. I was happy with you."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so she took advantage of my momentary silence and broke away from me, walking further out of my yard. I chased after her once again.

"Haley, wait." I said and she turned around.

"What Nathan? What more could you" She started to say but was interrupted mid-sentence when I grabbed her face and pulled it to mine, doing my best to put all my feelings and passion into the kiss. At first, she just stood there, but after a minute, she kissed back with just as much feeling and passion. When we broke apart I was breathless, and leaned my forehead against hers.

"In case you couldn't tell, I want us to be us again Haley, and this time I'm not going to let geography stand between us." I smiled at her.

"Good, because if Brooke and Luke can make it work, so can we." She said and kissed me again.

"Do you really have to go home for dinner?" I mumbled between kisses.

"I can get out of it." She replied and smiled against my lips before I grabbed her hand and lead her back into the house.

When we entered the kitchen hand-in-hand, Brooke screamed and rushed over to hug both of us. "I knew it." She yelled.

Jake looked over at the clock. "Crap, it's before 5:00." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out $10 and handing it to Luke.

"Thank you." Luke said, collecting from both Jake and Peyton.

Haley just looked up at me and laughed. I smiled at her and put my arm around her before leaning on the counter.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, looking around.

"Considering it's a Friday, I figured we could have a movie night, pig out on junk food, relax, hang out. You know, just stay in and have fun." Brooke said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Are you kidding me? It sounds perfect." Haley said looking up at me and going to grab some candy and chips to take into the living room. I went to sit on one of the sofas and pick a movie before Brooke could. I quickly put _Remember the Titans_ in the DVD player but put the case for one of her chick flicks out, hoping to trick her.

I was sitting down and waiting when they all walked into the room. "Aww Nate, you picked _A Walk to Remember_ to watch." Brooke said.

"What can I say, I was feeling emotional." I tried to say with a straight face, but I don't think she noticed.

"Good. I'm glad. Now that everyone is seated, let's start this movie." She said and I pulled Haley closer to me before turning on the tv and pressing play. It took her a few minutes, but Brooke figured out that it wasn't in fact _A Walk to Remember _that we were watching.

"Nate, you are such a liar." Brooke said and threw some of her popcorn at me. I just laughed and picked up the pieces before eating them. Haley laughed at me and I kissed the top of her head. I looked over at everyone else and saw how happy they looked and knew that we looked just as happy if not more. This was a good day, I finally got Haley back and that wasn't about to change any time soon, I was back home with my sister, and I was spending a fun night with friends. What more could I ask for?


End file.
